Retrouvailles
by Saluzozette
Summary: ça fait seize ans que Léonardo n'a pas vu ses frères. Peut-il seulement les appeler frères ? Ils avaient six ans quand l'orphelinat avait été fermé, et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Et peu importe combien il essaye, Léo ne peut simplement pas les sortir de sa tête. HUMAN!AU, Apritello et Rasey, mais ce n'est pas très lourd.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut ! Et oui, c'est moi =) Je suis de retour ! Avec une nouvelle fiction toute belle toute fraîche pour vous. J'espère que ça va vous plaire =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

_**Chapitre Un :**_

 _«_ _Non, je ne veux pas !_ _Hurla Michelangelo en s'agrippant au bras de Raphaël, qui luttait déjà contre la poigne des hommes qui voulaient l'emmener._ _Laissez-le tranquille ! Laissez-nous tranquille !_ _»_

 _La panique habitait Léonardo alors qu'il serrait Donatello contre lui, refusant de le laisser partir. Mais la femme avait des doigts de sorcière. Aussi fort qu'il s'accrochât à son frère, ils s'abattaient inlassablement sur ses mains. Comme par magie, ils parvenaient à défaire sa grippe et, petit à petit, Donnie s'éloignait._

 _«_ _Pourquoi vous faites ça !_ _S'écria l'enfant avec désespoir._ _Vous avez pas le droit !_

 _\- Je suis désolée Léo,_ _s'excusa la sorcière d'une voix pleine de tristesse hypocrite._ _Mais on n'a pas le choix._ _»_

 _Dire qu'ils avaient aimé cette femme ! Dire qu'elle les avait nourris, et avait joués avec eux ! Dire que le soir, en secret, ils se plaisaient à imaginer qu'elle pouvait être leur mère !_

 _«_ _Je veux pas partir !_ _S'exclama Donatello dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes._ _Je veux pas partir ! Mikey ! Raph ! Je veux pas… Léo !_ _»_

 _Léonardo poussa un cri lorsqu'il lâcha finalement prise. Un homme et une femme s'emparèrent de son frère déchaîné et quittèrent la pièce._

 _«_ _Donnie !_ _»_

 _Le hurlement de Raphaël parvint à Léo de façon confuse et celui-ci poussa un dernier cri lorsque la sorcière l'emmena à son tour. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Mikey ruer dans les bras de ses ravisseurs alors que Raph donnait un violant coup de pied à l'homme qui tentait de l'éloigner, puis les portes se refermèrent sur eux et Léo se retrouva seul, pour la première fois de sa vie._

 _Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais été séparé de ses frères._

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _16 ans plus tard :_

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, la respiration lourde de sanglots. D'une main lasse, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se leva. Il était six heures du matin et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil d'ici sept heures trente, heure pour lui de se lever pour se rendre à la fac. Autant employer le temps qu'il venait de gagner à quelque chose d'utile.

Dans la salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre de sa sœur, Léo se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, reliefs d'une soirée datant de deux jours et de l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché la veille. Après avoir un instant observé son visage en s'interrogeant sur ses origines asiatiques, comme il le faisait toujours dès qu'il passait près d'un miroir, il enfila son éternel T-shirt bleu et un jean. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et alluma le plafonnier. En silence, pour ne pas réveiller sa famille, il se prépara un café. Dans un placard, il trouva une boite de cookies dont il tira quatre gâteaux, puis s'assit, toujours incapable de chasser de son esprit le souvenir vieux de seize ans qui hantait si régulièrement ses rêves. Ses frères… c'était une notion presque abstraite à présent. Ces trois garçons qui avaient partagé sa petite enfance et dont l'éloignement avait été si difficile à surmonter… Ces trois garçons, dont il se souvenait parfaitement les noms et vaguement les caractères, mais peinait à former les visages dans sa tête… Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo. Des noms qui rimaient avec bonheur, mais également avec oubli.

Honnêtement, Léonardo ne pouvait pas, ou plus, prétendre les connaître. Aussi soudés qu'ils avaient pu être, le sort avait décidé de les briser lorsque l'orphelinat dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait fermé ses portes et qu'ils avaient été replacés. Séparément. Ils étaient alors tous quatre âgés de six ans et en avaient par conséquent vingt-deux à présent. Jamais, au cours de ces seize dernières années, Léo n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de ces garçons – qu'au fond de lui-même il appelait toujours ses frères – après leur séparation. De son côté, il n'avait pas quitté New-York. Il avait été placé dans un établissement semi orphelinat semi lycée situé en plein cœur du Bronx. À l'âge de dix ans, il avait fait la connaissance de Splinter en s'inscrivant dans son dojo, et était très vite devenue proche de l'homme. Si proche que celui-ci avait finalement décidé de l'adopter. Le garçon s'était alors trouvé une vraie famille en la personne de Splinter, sa femme Tang Shen, et leur fille, Karaï, d'un an plus âgée que lui. Ils l'avaient aimé, il les avait aimés et tout le reste de sa vie s'était déroulée comme dans le plus beau des rêves. Il s'était montré brillant au lycée et dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, et entamait à présent une belle carrière universitaire. Son rêve était de devenir avocat.

Une seule ombre au tableau : ces trois garçons, ses frères, qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Il lui avait fallu une année entière pour cesser de pleurer chaque nuit en pensant à eux, deux ans de plus pour s'accommoder à leur absence et jamais il n'avait oublié de leur adresser une pensée lorsque venait un jour spécial tel que Noël, Thanksgiving ou l'anniversaire qu'ils s'étaient choisis ensembles.

Pourtant très honnêtement, il ne leur devait rien ! Ces garçons avaient partagé les six premières années de sa vie, c'est vrai, mais depuis, il avait reconstruit son existence. Il avait une famille qu'il adorait, il se débrouillait bien dans ses études, aimait ce qu'il faisait, avait une super bande d'amis, que pouvait-il désirer de plus ? Pourquoi ces sois disant « frères » ne cessaient-ils pas de le hanter ? Peut-être était-ce parce que malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire, Léonardo ne pouvait oublier qu'ils avaient justement été frères, de cœur sinon de sang.

Alors aujourd'hui, à la lumière balbutiante du néon de sa cuisine, un café fumant dans la main et contemplant les cookies sur lesquels il avait planté quatre bougies, Léonardo célébrait la vingt-deuxième fête de leur fraternité. Seul. N'y avait-il que lui ? Où est-ce que quelque part, aux États-Unis ou ailleurs, Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo levaient également leurs verres à de vieux souvenirs, de vieux frères perdus de vue ?

« Tu rêves, marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur. À cette heure, la seule chose qu'ils doivent être en train de faire s'ils sont humains, c'est dormir.

\- Et tu devrais en faire autant, rétorqua une voix railleuse dans son dos. Il est bien trop tôt pour trinquer. »

Léo sursauta à peine quand Karaï se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour souffler les bougies à sa place. Elle lui planta ensuite un bisou sur la joue et un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme. Comme tous les matins, sa sœur avait les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche – elle ne les sécherait pas – et était vêtu de son habituel costume de mangemort, duquel Léo aimait tellement se moquer. Ce matin cependant, il décida de laisser passer.

« Bon anniversaire, frangin, le félicita-t-elle en faisant trinquer sa tasse vide avec celle de Léonardo. Et bon anniversaire, vous autres, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des absents en attrapant le cookie que son frère avait mentalement attribué à Donatello. Hum, délicieux ces gâteaux. Je demanderais à maman d'en racheter.

\- Il en reste un plein paquet dans le placard, rétorqua Léo avec amusement, en grignotant à son tour le cookie de Michelangelo. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua Karaï qui s'était affalée sur une chaise. _Je_ suis celle qui habite loin de son boulot. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être debout à une heure pareille, toi. Tiens, pour la peine, sers-moi du café.

\- C'est pas juste, grommela Léonardo en obéissant tout de même à sa sœur. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui…

\- Ouais, je sais, mais le cadeau que je vais te faire est tellement génial que tu ne mérites même plus d'être traité en roi. »

Cette fois, le sourire du jeune homme se fit très clairement ironique.

« Tu réalises que maintenant, si ça déçoit mes attentes, tu ne pourras jamais te rattraper ?

\- Pas d'inquiétude pour ça. Jamais personne n'a offert un cadeau aussi cool que celui que je vais t'offrir.

\- Ok, t'as réussi, je suis vraiment curieux. C'est quoi ?

\- Ah ben non, y'a plus de surprise sinon. Tu devras attendre ce soir. »

Outré par l'air moqueur sur le visage de Karaï, Léonardo s'empara de sa tasse avant que la jeune femme ait le temps d'y porter les lèvres.

« Hey ! Protesta-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Mon café !

\- Je ne te le rendrais pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit, rétorqua son frère avec un rire cruel.

\- C'est une prise d'otage !

\- Tout à fait. Alors accouche, parce que je suis prêt à tout. Même à te laisser aller au Poste sans ton café.

\- Ok, très bien, très bien, abdiqua immédiatement Karaï, terrifiée par cette menace. Tu gagnes cette bataille, Léo, mais ne crois pas que tu gagneras la guerre. Je me vengerais.

\- C'est ça. En attendant, dis-moi tout. »

Avec un soupir mi vexé, mi amusé, la jeune femme enfouit sa main dans sa poche et posa triomphalement dix dollars sur la table. En échange, Léonardo lui rendit son breuvage miracle, sans se départir d'un grand sourire moqueur.

« Dix dollars ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai déjà vu mieux comme cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas le montant qui compte, c'est ce qu'on peut faire avec. Et avec ça, on va faire quelque chose d'énorme.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! On va faire quoi ? »

Cette fois, Léo était vraiment excité. Karaï était excellente pour trouver des idées de cadeaux et chacun des anniversaires qu'avait vécu le jeune homme depuis son arrivé dans la famille avait toujours été tellement génial qu'il en oubliait presque à chaque fois la tristesse latente qui enveloppait son cœur à l'idée que ses frères ne soient pas là pour partager ces instants avec lui. Cette fois encore, Karaï semblait être très fière d'elle-même.

« Bien sûr, ça ne va pas pouvoir se faire aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle, ravie de faire baver Léonardo encore un peu. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Mais demain, c'est le week-end, alors c'est parfait.

\- Mais on va faire quoi !

\- On va prendre le métro jusqu'au Bronx, expliqua la jeune femme dont le sourire devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus affectueux que moqueur. Et on va retourner à ton orphelinat. »

Le sourire de Léo, lui, disparut immédiatement. Il n'avait pas de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit, mais comparé à sa vie depuis qu'il s'était trouvé une famille, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller.

« Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il, gêné par l'idée, mais assez confiant en Karaï pour la laisser poursuivre.

\- Pour commencer nos recherches. »

Alors que Léonardo commençait enfin à comprendre et que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise, sa sœur s'empara du cookie de Raphaël et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

« On va chercher ces frères dont tu me parles tant. À force de t'entendre, j'ai envie de les rencontrer, moi aussi. Alors on va les chercher, et on va les trouver. Après tout, les frères de mon frère sont aussi mes frères. »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà, c'était un premier chapitre, un peu cours, je dois l'admettre.**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est comme un sourire que vous m'envoyez 3**

 **Saluz**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui devrait en énerver quelques uns ^^ J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire, et gardez à l'esprit que, n'étant pas Américaine, je ne connais rien au système en vigueur là bas. Il est tout à fait possible que ce que je raconte ne soit pas tout à fait au point. Voilà.**_

 _ **Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre Deux :**_

« Je suis désolé, Léo, mais on n'aura aucun renseignement à propos de ces enfants. On ne les a jamais vus, tu comprends ? »

La déception fut difficile à encaisser pour le jeune homme qui s'était pourtant sermonné dix mille fois sur l'espoir stupide qu'il entretenait. Qu'espérait-il exactement ? Pouvoir retrouver des garçons sans noms, perdus de vue depuis seize ans et qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, pouvaient se trouver n'importe où aux États-Unis ? Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça ne soit pas possible.

La main que Karaï posa sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête. À sa grande surprise, sa sœur n'avait pas du tout l'air découragé, bien au contraire. Un sourire rassurant ornait ses lèvres.

« Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que ce soit si facile, pas vrai ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Mon pauvre gars, tu ferais un très mauvais flic. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et le poussa sur le côté pour faire face au responsable administratif de l'établissement. L'homme avait reconnu Léonardo au premier coup d'œil lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, et semblait vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il adressa un sourire tout aussi désolé à Karaï.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il avant que celle-ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Nous n'avons jamais vu ces enfants, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous ayons des informations à leur sujet. Chercher plus loin ne servirait à rien.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la sœur de Léo d'un air légèrement agacé. J'avais déjà compris cette partie, merci. Mais vous avez bien dû entrer en contact avec la responsable de l'autre orphelinat à un moment donné, non ? La femme qui s'occupait de mon frère avant qu'il n'arrive dans votre établissement. »

L'espoir de Léonardo revint aussi vite qu'apparut la surprise sur le visage de leur vis-à-vis. Après un petit temps de réflexion, celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Effectivement, nous devons avoir ses coordonnées quelque part. Mais ça date d'il y a seize ans, ces infos n'auront pas été numérisées et elles ne seront peut-être plus à jour. Il faudra chercher dans les archives.

\- On a tout notre temps, répondit Karaï avec un sourire ravi. On pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Laissez-moi téléphoner à la direction et je vous répondrais. »

Une demie heure plus tard et après être passé par le bureau du directeur lui-même, Léo et sa sœur épluchaient d'énormes classeurs datant de Mathusalem à la recherche des nom et prénom de celle qui, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, était restée comme la sorcière qui l'avait séparé de Donatello. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de la voir, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver ses frères, alors très bien. Il était prêt à accepter l'épreuve.

Il leur fallut deux heures de plus pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'orphelinat, midi et demi sonnait déjà.

« On se fait une pizza ? Proposa Léo qui avait retrouvé un certain optimisme.

\- Ok. Et après, direction Ravenswood ! S'exclama Karaï. Tu vas voir, on aura bouclé ça en moins de deux !

\- J'espère que t'as raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison, petit frère. Je pensais que t'avais compris, depuis le temps. »

Un sourire narquois apprit à la jeune femme que cette théorie n'était pas universellement admise. Comme leurs estomacs criaient famine, ils achetèrent de quoi manger et prirent tout de suite le bus pour la banlieue dans laquelle vivait l'ancienne directrice de Léonardo.

Sur le chemin, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du petit bout de papier sur lequel était marqué l'adresse et le numéro d'Elisabeth Snow. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cette femme représentait la première étape de sa quête. Allait-il vraiment retrouver ses frères ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Qu'avaient-ils vécu ? Allaient-ils toujours s'entendre, d'abord ? Rien ne le garantissait après tout. Peut-être Léo n'allait-il retrouver ces garçons que pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun ?

« Ça va ? Demanda Karaï en le poussant gentiment de l'épaule. Tu es bien silencieux.

\- Hum… Tu crois qu'on a raison de faire ça ?

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De les chercher…

\- Ah, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu abandonnes, hein ? On vient à peine de commencer, et…

\- Non, mais je veux dire… Ils risquent d'être différents, non ? Est-ce que je suis sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui leur est arrivé depuis seize ans ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont pas du tout envie de me voir. Si ça se trouve, ils m'ont oublié…

\- Tu ne pourras pas savoir tant que tu ne seras pas allé vérifier par toi-même, déclara Karaï d'un ton docte. Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

Comme Léo gardait le silence, la jeune femme passa un bras autour de son cou.

« Écoute, c'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui te ronge. C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir. Mettons que tu découvres des trucs pas sympas à leur sujet, par exemple qu'ils ont tournés gros cons, ou qu'effectivement, ils t'ont oublié – on est d'accord que je n'y crois pas une seule seconde – au moins tu seras fixé. Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour eux. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

\- Je suppose.

\- De toute façon, je ne fais même plus ça pour toi, maintenant, conclue Karaï en mimant l'indifférence. C'est moi, qui ai envie de les rencontrer. Qu'ils soient gros cons ou pas. »

Léonardo eut un sourire amusé et donna un coup de poing joueur à l'épaule de sa sœur en se levant. Ils étaient arrivés à leur arrêt. Les deux jeunes gens mirent vingt minutes pour trouver la fameuse adresse et furent soulagé de constater qu'Elizabeth Snow vivait toujours au même endroit. Elle devait avoir autour de soixante-dix ans à présent.

La vieille dame ouvrit grand la porte, sans le moindre signe de méfiance et presque immédiatement après que Léo et Karaï aient sonné. Sans doute le dernier souvenir que Léonardo conservait d'elle avait-il altéré ce dont il se souvenait d'elle en général, car la petite grand-mère mignonne et souriante qui lui faisait face n'était pas du tout en accord avec les doigts de sorcières et la tristesse hypocrite qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, les salua-t-elle avec une expression de curiosité polie. Je peux vous aider ? »

Jusque-là, Léo n'avait pas été sûr de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de cette femme, mais en voyant son air chaleureux, et en reconnaissait les traits de ce visage qui avait été celui du premier adulte à qui il avait fait confiance, le jeune homme sentit sa colère s'effacer. Il y avait toujours un peu de rancune, mais plus de reproches. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi de fermer son orphelinat, et Léonardo et ses frères n'avaient pas été les seuls enfants à être replacés à cause de ça. Ce n'étaient que les souvenirs d'un gamin de six ans qui avaient déteint sur les aprioris qu'il avait d'elle, or, il était à présent adulte. Ça ne pouvait donc plus compter.

« Bonjour, madame Snow, la salua-t-il en souriant à son tour. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Léonardo. De l'orphelinat du boulevard Hoffman. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir, puis secoua finalement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en les invitant à entrer d'un geste. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était et j'ai eu à m'occuper de beaucoup d'enfants. Mais venez donc me raconter plus en détail, peut-être que ça me reviendra.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Karaï. On ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Au contraire, ma petite, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Mes enfants ne viennent qu'un week-end par mois et mes petits-enfants ont d'autres choses à faire plus amusantes que de venir voir leur vieille grand-mère. Entrez, entrez, la cuisine est par là. »

Curieux, Léo et sa sœur la suivirent à l'intérieur de son minuscule appartement. Elle les fit asseoir autour d'une table et posa devant eux une assiette de gâteaux, sur lesquels Karaï fondit tel un rapace. Les gros yeux de son frère ne lui firent absolument aucun effet.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, les enfants ? Demanda la vieille femme. Du thé ou du café ? J'ai du Coca-Cola si vous voulez.

\- Ça ira madame, merci, répondit Léonardo en passant sur le terme « enfants ».

\- Comme vous voudrez, moi je prendrais un café.

\- Ce n'est pas très conseillé, à votre âge, si ? S'inquiéta Karaï.

\- Ma petite, j'ai quatre-vingt-trois ans, répondit madame Snow. J'ai atteint un âge où je crois avoir le droit de choisir ce qui est bon pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard amusé. Elle leur était sympathique, cette vieille qui buvait du café et semblait faire suffisamment confiance à de parfaits inconnus pour les inviter à entrer chez elle.

« Alors, dites-moi tout, les invita-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. Vous étiez tous les deux à mon orphelinat ?

\- Non, seulement moi, répondit Léo. Je m'appelle Léonardo.

\- En quelle année y étiez-vous ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ma mémoire vacille.

\- J'avais six ans quand vous avez fermé. Vous vous souvenez ? J'étais dans la même chambre que trois autres garçons, Michelangelo, Raphaël et Donatello. »

Soudain, les yeux de la vieille dame s'arrondirent et les jeunes gens surent que les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, mon dieu, tu es Léo ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Je me souviens ! Vous étiez tellement adorable tous les quatre. Vous séparer a sans doute été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie.

\- Je peux vous poser une question à ce propos ? Intervint Karaï en voyant le visage de son frère se fermer un peu à ce souvenir. Pourquoi les avoir séparés ? Vous ne pouviez pas les replacer ensembles ?

\- Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, mais il y avait beaucoup d'enfants à qui je devais trouver un toit, à l'époque, et très peu d'orphelinats pour les accueillir. De plus, c'était aux orphelinats de choisir quels enfants ils acceptaient de prendre sous leurs ailes. Je m'estime déjà heureuse que tous mes protégés aient été placés à la fermeture. Ce n'était pas prévu, vous savez ? Sinon je m'y serais prise plus tôt pour chercher des places. D'ailleurs, Léo, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, toi ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu dois avoir vingt-et-un ans maintenant, si mes calculs sont justes. C'est ça ? Que fais-tu de beau ? »

Souriant, Léonardo lui raconta les grandes lignes de sa vie depuis l'âge de six ans et finis par aborder la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

« Je voudrais retrouver les garçons de mon dortoir, déclara-t-il finalement. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Le sourire de la vieille dame se fit doux. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de t'aider.

\- On voudrait savoir dans quels établissements ils ont été envoyé, ce serait possible de consulter les dossiers ? Demanda Karaï.

\- Oh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Elizabeth Snow dont le visage devint triste. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas. Et croyez-moi, les regards haineux de Michelangelo et Raphaël, et les larmes de Léonardo et Donatello en font partie. Je me souviens très bien quelles étaient chacune de leurs destinations. »

La gorge de Léo se serra à tel point qu'il se crut au bord du malaise quand la vieille dame leva les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont restés au même endroit toute leur vie ? Là est la question que tu dois te poser. Mais tu auras au moins un début de piste, n'est-ce pas ? Donatello a été envoyé dans un établissement à Phoenix, en Arizona. Michelangelo à Saint-Paul, dans le Minnesota. Quant à Raphaël… Il est resté sur New York, comme toi. Tu devrais sans doute commencer par lui. »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous, n'oubliez pas de me dire si ça vous a plu ;)**

 **Saluz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois :**_

« Tu te rends compte ? Tempêta Léo avec mauvaise humeur en poussant la porte de leur appartement. J'ai vécu toute ma vie juste à côté de Raphaël sans être au courant ! Si ça se trouve, je l'ai même croisé dans la rue sans le reconnaître.

\- Arrête, tu ne sais pas s'il est toujours à New-York, rétorqua Karaï. Peut-être qu'il a été adopté, ou placé. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, de toute façon ça fait quatre ans qu'il ne dépend plus de son orphelinat. Il peut être n'importe où. »

Plus frustré que réellement énervé, Léo se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la cuisine. La nourriture avait toujours été sa façon de faire face à ses émotions. Il attrapa la boite de cookies qu'il avait entamé la veille et s'affala sur une chaise dans un grognement. Splinter ne rentrerait du dojo que vers vingt et une heures et Tang Shen devait probablement profiter de son premier jour de week-end pour se détendre à la bibliothèque. Aucun d'eux ne serait là avant au moins trois heures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? Demanda Léonardo à sa sœur qui s'agitait dans le salon. Comment tu veux le retrouver ? _Les_ retrouver ? Parce que ça va être encore plus galère pour Michelangelo et Donatello que pour Raphaël visiblement.

\- Si tu veux faire un bon avocat, va falloir bosser sur ta patience, ta persévérance et ton obstination, mon vieux, répondit Karaï d'un ton moqueur lorsqu'elle posa son ordinateur portable sur la table, en face de lui. Pour l'instant, je plains tes futurs clients.

\- Haha, très drôle. Je te signale que c'est ton boulot de mener l'enquête, pas le mien.

\- Tiens, attrape ça. »

Sans regarder son frère, la jeune femme lui envoya le téléphone qu'il réceptionna sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, trop occupé qu'il était à fusiller des yeux la boite de cookies.

« Tu veux appeler les orphelinats ? Mais puisqu'ils n'y sont plus…

\- On pourra peut-être nous renseigner sur l'endroit où ils sont allés ensuite, répondit Karaï. Tu veux commencer par qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- De toute façon, on va tous les appeler ce soir, comme ça ce sera fait. Prends une feuille et un stylo pour noter. »

Sans protester, Léonardo obéit. Après tout, étant entré dans la police pour devenir détective, sa sœur connaissait bien mieux que lui la procédure à suivre pour mener une enquête. N'était-ce pas le rêve de sa vie que d'être commissaire à la Criminelle ? Chercher les frères de Léo ne devait être qu'un exercice d'application comme un autre pour elle.

Lorsqu'il revint avec de quoi noter, Karaï lui dicta un premier numéro qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet d'après les informations que leur avait donné Elizabeth Snow. Léonardo mit le haut-parleur.

« C'est pour Donatello, lui indiqua-t-elle avant que quelqu'un ne décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô, Orphelinat Ramon, de Phoenix, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Allô, euh… Bonsoir, voilà, je suis à la recherche d'un de vos anciens pensionnaires, ce serait possible de me renseigner ? Demanda Léo en cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est une affaire grave ?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout. On se connaissait quand on était petits et j'aimerais le revoir, c'est tout.

\- Vous pouvez me donner son nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Donatello. Il doit avoir vingt-deux ans maintenant.

\- On ne suit l'évolution de nos pensionnaires qu'une seule année après leur départ de l'établissement. Si on a bien un dossier à ce nom, on ne pourra pas vous dire ce qu'il est advenu de lui aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas grave, je continuerais mes recherches de mon côté. Mais si vous pouviez m'aider à les commencer, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

\- Vous connaissez l'année de son arrivée dans cet établissement ? »

Léo donna la date exacte après un rapide calcul mental. Il y eut un moment de silence au bout du fil puis la voix reprit, amicale.

« Le dossier que vous demandez a été archivé. Ça va prendre un peu de temps pour le ressortir. Mais si vous voulez bien rappeler lundi, dans l'après-midi, je devrais être en mesure de répondre à vos questions. Ça vous convient ?

\- Oui, d'accord, s'empressa d'acquiescer Léonardo. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

\- De rien. Je vous dis à lundi alors ?

\- Oui, merci encore ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme raccrocha. En face de lui, Karaï souriait tout autant.

« S'ils sont tous aussi coopératifs, on aura fini en moins de deux ! S'exclama-t-elle avec optimisme.

\- Croisons les doigts.

\- Aller, on passe à Raphaël, maintenant. »

De nouveau elle lui dicta un numéro, et de nouveau, Léo mit le haut-parleur. La tonalité retentit trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Orphelinat West de New-York, bonsoir, chantonna une voix de femme. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonsoir, je suis à la recherche d'un de vos anciens pensionnaires, un nommé Raphaël, récita Léonardo en répétant presque mot pour mot ce qu'il avait expliqué à l'homme de l'autre établissement. Ce serait possible de me renseigner ?

\- Pour quel motif le cherchez-vous ? Demanda la femme après une longue hésitation.

\- Je le connaissais il y a longtemps, et j'aimerais beaucoup le revoir. Il est sorti de votre juridiction il y a trois ans, normalement.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais pour la sécurité de nos pensionnaires, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer des informations personnelles par téléphone. »

Pris de cours, Léo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il jeta un regard affolé à sa sœur qui lui fit les gros yeux et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la main.

« Je… Je comprends, balbutia-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement une idée. Je… Est-ce que ce serait mieux que je vienne en personne ?

\- Ce serait bien mieux.

\- Très bien, alors je peux avoir vos horaires ?

\- Notre accueil est ouvert de huit heures et demi à dix-huit heures du Lundi au Vendredi.

\- Merci. Je viendrais dès lundi.

\- Je parlerais de votre demande à mon directeur.

\- D'accord. Merci de votre aide.

\- De rien. »

Léo raccrocha et poussa un soupir.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est Raphaël qui va nous poser le plus de problèmes, en fait, commenta Karaï.

\- Espérons juste que l'orphelinat de Michelangelo ne va pas nous demander de venir, lui aussi, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre Halloween pour avoir de ses nouvelles, marmonna son frère. C'est plutôt loin le Minnesota… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et dicta un dernier numéro. Ce fut de nouveau une femme qui décrocha.

« Allô, orphelinat Wells de Saint Paul, j'écoute ?

\- Allô, bonsoir, la salua Léonardo. Je suis à la recherche d'une vieille connaissance à moi, qui dépendait de votre orphelinat il y a quatre ans. Ce serait possible d'avoir des renseignements ?

\- C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda la voix d'un ton clairement peu intéressé. Une adoption ?

\- Non, je vous l'ai dit, je cherche quelqu'un, répéta le jeune homme avec patience. Un garçon qui…

\- Écoutez, monsieur, si vous n'appelez pas pour un placement, une adoption ou une proposition d'accueil, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Mais je…

\- Désolée monsieur. »

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir, Karaï tira vivement le téléphone vers elle et prit l'affaire en mains.

« Allô, Agent Thawne à l'appareil, débita-t-elle d'une voix très professionnelle. Veuillez pardonner mon collègue, il est nouveau. Ici le FBI, nous sommes à la recherche d'un jeune homme nommé Michelangelo. Sauriez-vous nous donner des renseignements précis, ou devrais-je envoyer une brigade vous interroger directement ? »

Alors que Léonardo faisait une grimace signifiant clairement « T'as le droit de faire ça ?! », la femme au bout du fil sembla enfin s'intéresser à la conversation. Le jeu d'actrice de Karaï portait visiblement ses fruits.

« Le FBI ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudain inquiète. C'est si important que ça ?

\- Répondez juste à la question, madame. Pouvez-vous, oui ou non, nous renseigner à propos d'un certain Michelangelo qui aurait été dans votre établissement ?

\- Écoutez, quoi que ce garçon ait pu faire, on n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

À l'exclamation pleine de sincérité de leur interlocutrice, Léo sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà exactement ce qu'il avait redouté en se lançant à la recherche de ses frères : apprendre qu'ils avaient pu mal tourner.

« De toute façon, reprit la femme. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Karaï dont le regard inquiet qu'elle adressait à son cadet détonait radicalement avec son ton professionnel. Vous ne gardez contact avec vos pensionnaires qu'une année seulement après leur majorité, mais…

\- Oh non, l'interrompit l'autre. Lui, c'est un cas à part.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous voyez, il est arrivé à l'âge de six ans dans notre établissement. Je me souviens très bien de lui parce qu'il était intenable. C'est simple, ce garçon est une vraie plaie. Il désobéissait tout le temps, et a même fugué plusieurs fois. Il a décroché du lycée vers quinze ans et s'est retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois au commissariat. À partir de là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Je veux dire… On ne peut pas aider un gosse qui ne veut pas de notre aide, pas vrai ? Alors on l'a laissé faire un peu ce qu'il voulait. Il a arrêté de dormir dans sa chambre longtemps avant de devoir la quitter, et il n'est pas de ceux qu'on a suivis après leur majorité. Il y a des enfants qui méritent plus d'attention, vous savez ? », conclue-t-elle d'une voix désolée.

Alors que Léonardo se passait une main inquiète et hallucinée dans les cheveux, essayant de faire correspondre cette image de délinquant récidiviste qu'on lui dépeignait avec celle du petit garçon rieur et souriant dont il se souvenait, le visage de Karaï se ferma et la colère se lut dans ses yeux.

« Le suivi de vos pensionnaires n'est pas une option ! Asséna-t-elle d'un ton impitoyable. Vous êtes censé les suivre tous, et pas seulement ceux que vous jugez dignes ! Qui vous autorise à condamner un jeune sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas sage ? Ce garçon avait peut-être juste besoin d'aide et vous l'avez ignoré !

\- Mais… Voulut protester la femme avec indignation.

\- Peu importe, la coupa la sœur de Léo. Votre cas ne tombe pas sous ma juridiction. Mais vous feriez bien de modifier votre politique intérieure avant que j'envoie les agents de la protection de l'enfance à vos trousses ! Écoutez, reprit-elle après avoir profondément inspiré pour se calmer. Dites-moi juste si vous savez si ce garçon se trouve toujours à Saint Paul actuellement.

\- Écoutez, répondit son interlocutrice, clairement refroidit par ces menaces, Saint Paul est une grande ville, d'accord ? Comment voulez-vous que je sache où il est, puisqu'on ne l'a pas vu dans le quartier depuis plus de cinq ans ? Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort. Mais sachez que s'il est impliqué de près ou de loin dans votre affaire, alors c'est lui le coupable, de toute façon. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin. »

Refusant d'en entendre plus, Karaï raccrocha. Un silence pesant flotta quelques secondes autour des deux jeunes gens. Léo tentait de déterminer s'il était plus inquiet à propos de Michelangelo qu'en colère à cause de cette femme stupide qui se permettait de le déclarer coupable sans rien savoir de ce qu'on lui reprochait, et, comme il n'arrivait pas à trancher, il se rabattit sur les gâteaux devant lui, qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche à une vitesse alarmante. Sa sœur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Cette femme avait l'air d'une sale conne, le consola-t-elle. On ira le chercher nous-mêmes, ok ? On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour le trouver. Pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur le tangible. Lundi, on se charge de Raphaël et Donatello, puis on s'attaquera au cas de Michelangelo. Il a l'air d'être celui qui va nous donner le plus de mal, finalement, alors gardons le plus dur pour la fin. Raphaël a la priorité. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre :**_

« Léo, arrête ! S'exclama Karaï en donnant une tape sur la main que son frère était en train de ronger jusqu'aux phalanges. C'est pas bon pour tes doigts. Et en plus, c'est moche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna celui-ci en s'écartant avec agacement. Je stresse, c'est tout. Je ne peux rien y faire. T'avais qu'à me laisser prendre les cookies. »

Karaï soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle elle ne plaisantait pas, c'était les ongles. Les siens étaient cours et minutieusement récurés. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse se les ronger. Manque de chance, Léo était constamment en train de le faire quand il n'avait rien à manger sous la main.

« Respire un grand coup, ça ira mieux, ordonna-t-elle en le poussant devant elle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on rencontrera Raphaël. »

Léonardo était très content que sa sœur soit avec lui, vraiment, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui laisse le temps de se préparer émotionnellement au lieu de le pousser sans arrêt. Bien sûr, il avait hâte de voir ses frères malgré l'angoisse qui lui rongeait l'estomac, mais après seize ans sans nouvelles, il avait l'impression que tout allait soudainement beaucoup trop vite. Il aurait aimé s'asseoir et manger quelque chose avant d'entrer dans l'orphelinat de Raphaël. Certes, il avait eu toute la journée de la veille pour se préparer, mais maintenant qu'il était sur place, il aurait aimé plus de temps.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, déclara Karaï qui avait toujours été très douée pour lire dans ses pensées. Mais si je te laissais faire, tu te roulerais en boule dans ton lit et n'en sortirait plus.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Léo en bondissant d'indignation.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'es courageux qu'en ce qui ne concerne pas tes sentiments !

\- Et pas toi, peut-être ?

\- Hum… Là n'est pas la question, se défila la jeune femme alors qu'un rictus moqueur ornait les lèvres de son frère. Maintenant, on y est, alors on y va. »

Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle le poussa vers les portes vitrées du bâtiment. Léonardo avait les mains moites. _Arrêtes,_ s'ordonna-t-il en silence, _si tu es dans un état pareil maintenant, imagine ce que se sera devant Raphaël !_

Il secoua la tête, animé d'une volonté nouvelle, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Un jeune homme pianotait sur son clavier et leva un sourire aimable vers ses nouveaux clients. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, répondit Léo en forçant son masque angoissé à se parer d'un sourire. J'ai eu une de vos collègues au téléphone, samedi, et elle m'a demandé de venir en personne. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un. »

Les sourcils du réceptionniste grimpèrent sur son front, l'air de dire « j'écoute ».

« Je cherche mon frère. Enfin, pas mon frère ! Mais un garçon que je connaissais quand j'étais petit et que je considérais comme… Enfin bref, balbutia Léo en s'embrouillant dans ses explications. Il était dans cet orphelinat jusqu'à il y a quatre ans. Je voudrais savoir si c'est possible de me dire où il est allé ensuite.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner de dossier sans l'autorisation de mon directeur, mais dites mois toujours son nom, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa son vis-à-vis. J'étais pensionnaire ici, moi aussi.

\- Je sais qu'il s'appelle Raphaël… Il doit avoir vingt-deux ans maintenant.

\- Pas très grand, avec des dreadlocks ? Se renseigna le jeune homme dont le regard pétilla soudain.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, répondit Léo avec embarras. Sincèrement, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à très longtemps…

\- Hum… La peau noire, toujours en pétards ?

\- Oui, s'il n'a pas changé alors oui, c'est bien ça. »

Avec un rire, l'autre se renversa dans sa chaise.

« Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Karaï.

\- Si je le connais ? Comment pourrais-je ne pas le connaître, plutôt ! »

Alors que la main de sa sœur serrait son épaule, Léonardo sentit un sourire excité fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Il était la vedette, ici, expliqua le réceptionniste, un air rêveur sur le visage. Les petits l'adoraient parce qu'il les protégeait, et les grands l'appréciaient parce qu'il les débarrassait des petits. Même les adultes l'aimaient bien. Pourtant, s'était un sacré numéro ! Il se battait beaucoup et n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les cours. On a souvent dû le récupérer au commissariat. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait mauvais caractère !

\- C'est un fauteur de troubles ? », demanda Léo dont le sourire s'était brusquement évanoui.

Voilà qu'après Michelangelo, Raphaël aussi se mettait à l'inquiéter. Quelque part, avec une sœur dans la police et des parents adoptifs comme Splinter et Tang Shen, Léonardo s'était forgé un avis très tranché à propos des délinquants. De plus, étant en fac de droit, il se sentait particulièrement blessé à l'idée que ses frères soient des contrevenants à la loi. Pour Léo, on ne se retrouvait pas en cellule sans une raison valable. Et avoir une raison valable de se retrouver en cellule était loin d'être louable. Il n'avait pas vu Michelangelo et Raphaël depuis seize ans, et il sentait déjà le goût amer de la déception sur sa langue.

« Un fauteur de troubles ? Répéta le jeune homme en face de lui. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire ça, non. C'est vrai qu'il s'est souvent retrouvé au commissariat, mais c'était toujours pour de bonnes raisons. À part cette fois où il a été arrêté en état d'ivresse au milieu de Central Park. Mais sinon, c'était toujours parce qu'il se battait pour défendre les plus petits. Les jeunes et les enfants peuvent être très cruels avec les orphelins, vous savez ?

\- Oui, j'ai une vague notion, marmonna Léo, soulagé par ce qu'on lui racontait sur son frère. Alors il n'était pas… méchant ? »

Karaï eut un rire moqueur à ce terme si enfantin et son cadet la fusilla du regard. Le réceptionniste sourit.

« Non, il n'était pas méchant du tout. Il était bougon, emporté et brut de décoffrage, mais il avait quand même un cœur d'or sous sa carapace. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un sens aussi aigu de la justice. »

Cette fois, Léo sentit la fierté l'envahir. C'était un sentiment bien plus agréable que sa précédente déception.

« Vous pourriez nous dire où le trouver ? Demanda Karaï.

\- Je ne sais pas où il habite maintenant, répondit son vis-à-vis. Mais on s'est croisé dans la rue, l'an dernier, et il m'a dit dans quelle école il allait. Peut-être que vous pourriez leur demander ?

\- Il fait des études ?

\- Oh, il doit avoir fini maintenant ! Il n'aimait pas aller en cours, mais il a quand même eu ses examens finaux. Et ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'à force de passer du temps au commissariat, il s'est lié d'amitié avec le commissaire. C'est parce qu'ils se connaissaient bien que Raphaël a pu entrer à l'école de police. Autrement, avec le casier qu'il avait, c'était plutôt mal barré…

\- Attends, attends ! S'exclama Karaï, dont les yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux de Léo. Il est policier ?

\- Il doit l'être, maintenant. C'est seulement vingt semaines, la formation, c'est ça ? »

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent distraitement la tête. La première réaction de Léonardo fut la jalousie à l'idée que Karaï ait pu croiser Raphaël plusieurs fois sans le savoir. Puis ce ne fut plus qu'une certaine peur. La rencontre était de plus en plus proche. Le moment où Léonardo se retrouverait face à son frère arrivait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retarder. Au contraire, les éléments semblaient faire en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent le plus vite possible. Et ça le terrifiait.

Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent le réceptionniste et quittèrent l'orphelinat. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers un café pour commander une crêpe. Léo avait besoin de manger pour se remettre de ses émotions. Karaï l'imita. Un silence pesant plana au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant quelques minutes.

« Il faut toujours appeler l'établissement de Donatello, finit par déclarer la jeune femme.

\- Ça va trop vite, gémit Léo en se massant les tempes. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser…

\- Je sais, éluda Karaï, sans doute pour éviter les sempiternelles jérémiades de son frère. Je sais. Prends ton téléphone. »

Sachant qu'il était inutile de protester, Léonardo obéit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il lorsque sa sœur se leva, son propre portable dans les mains.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. », répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Sceptique, le jeune homme composa le numéro. On décrocha très vite à l'autre bout du fil. Léo ne perdit pas de temps en présentations. Il insista pour parler au même homme que lors de son dernier coup de téléphone et bientôt, on accéda à sa requête.

« Allô, monsieur ? Entendit-il dans le combiné. J'attendais votre appel. J'ai le dossier qui vous intéresse sous les yeux.

\- Merci, répondit Léonardo. Pouvez-vous me dire si Donatello se trouve toujours à Phoenix actuellement ?

\- Oh, je ne pourrais pas vous dire où il est aujourd'hui, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est plus à Phoenix depuis au moins huit ans. Il n'est même plus en Arizona, en fait. »

Léo posa son front dans sa main, inquiet.

« Mais il y a huit ans, il en avait quatorze… Est-ce qu'il a été adopté ? Placé ?

\- Hum… Il n'a vécu à l'orphelinat qu'une seule année, en fait. Ensuite, il a effectivement été placé… Un grand nombre de fois. Quinze, pour être exact. En neuf ans. C'est un record. Et à seize ans, il a quitté l'État pour commencer ses études.

\- Ses études ? Balbutia Léonardo en fronçant les sourcils au moment où Karaï reprenait sa place en face de lui. Quoi, il n'y a pas de Lycée, en Arizona ?

\- Il n'y a pas le MIT. Monsieur, Donatello a passé son examen final à seize ans et a été accepté au MIT. Je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours, mais il y était, ça, c'est sûr. Il était brillant, apparemment. »

Abasourdi, le jeune homme remercia son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur en essayant de dire quelque chose, mais le seul mouvement que son corps accepta de faire fut d'afficher un sourire stupide sur son visage.

« Quoi ? S'impatienta Karaï. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Donatello est un génie ! Il est rentré au MIT ! À seize ans ! Je me souvenais bien qu'il pouvait être bizarre, mais ça !... J'ai un frère qui fait le MIT !

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que des mauvaises nouvelles, soupira la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre le dossier. Est-ce qu'il y est toujours ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le Massachusetts est déjà beaucoup plus proche que l'Arizona. Ce sera plus simple d'aller vérifier.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait, moi aussi, j'ai du nouveau. »

Curieux, Léo se pencha en avant. Le coup de fil qu'elle venait de passer était-il lié à son autre frère ? Il sentit son cœur accélérer brusquement.

« Raphaël est dans la police ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

\- Non, il n'a fait que dix semaines de stage, puis a décidé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, finalement. Mais j'ai appelé quelqu'un qui me devait une faveur, et j'ai réussi à avoir son adresse. Regarde ! »

Toute excitée, Karaï brandit triomphalement un bout de papier sous le nez de son frère.

« Tu veux dire… L'adresse qu'il utilisait quand il était inscrit à l'école ?

\- Non, celle qu'il utilise maintenant ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais mon collègue à réussit à la dénicher.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire des recherches sur Raphaël ? Demanda Léonardo qui aurait été amusé, s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié.

\- On s'en fiche ! Protesta Karaï avant de reprendre d'un ton intraitable : Bon, c'est décidé, on s'occupe de son cas dès ce week-end. Tu vas voir, ça va aller beaucoup plus vite que tu ne l'avais prévu. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière, j'ai complètement oublié d'expliquer ce qu'était le MIT.**

 **Le MIT est le Massashussetts Institue of Technology, une des fac les plus réputée et les plus dures du monde. Les gens qui sortent du MIT font partie de l'élite intellectuelle mondiale, voilà voilà. Donnie est un petit génie, en somme ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre cinq :**_

Jamais Léonardo n'avait été plus stressé qu'à cet instant précis, pas même lorsqu'il avait passé ses examens finaux, ou lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez Splinter en tant que fils pour la première fois. Même sa première compétition de ninjutsu ou sa première copine ne l'avaient pas rendu anxieux à ce point. Il comprenait mal la raison de cette angoisse qui lui compressait la cage thoracique, en revanche, il comprenait parfaitement que la porte en face de lui était l'ennemi le plus redoutable qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter.

Le jeune homme avait passé les quatre derniers jours dans une sorte de déni qui lui avait permis de suivre ses cours aussi efficacement que d'habitude, mais qui ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'il allait vivre maintenant. Il s'était lui-même convaincu que retrouver son frère en à peine deux semaines était, selon toutes les lois de la nature, du karma et de l'univers, absolument impossible. Pourtant, il était là, tétanisé devant la porte de l'appartement de Raphaël. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta Karaï en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Pas vraiment… Balbutia Léo. Écoutes, c'était une mauvaise idée en fait. Il n'a peut-être aucune envie de me voir. On ferait mieux de partir et de…

\- Pas question, trancha la jeune femme en attirant son frère dans une étreinte rassurante. On a déjà parlé de ça. »

Léonardo eut un soupire tremblant. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et il avait de toute façon une terrible envie de voir Raphaël de ses propres yeux, mais la peur qu'il ressentait était plus forte. La peur de s'être trompé, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur de la déception. Et si son frère ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il s'en fichait ? S'il l'avait oublié, ou si, tout simplement, il n'accordait pas autant d'importance que Léo à leurs retrouvailles ? Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Karaï frappa à la porte derrière laquelle on entendait un mélange de Rock et de cris.

« Karaï ! S'exclama Léo d'un ton paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Hey, on va pas camper ici, si ?

\- Non, mais je voulais… »

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase car à ce moment-là, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Une adolescente apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle devait avoir seize ans, mais ses cheveux violets, ses piercings et ses vêtements noirs, semblables à ceux de Karaï la faisaient paraître plus âgée. Elle toisa Léo et sa sœur du regard l'espace d'un instant alors que la musique et les cris à l'intérieur envahissaient le couloir.

« Je peux vous aider ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement hautain.

Comme Léo gardait le silence, sa sœur s'avança d'un pas.

« Bonjour, on cherche Raphaël. Il habite bien ici, pas vrai ? »

Derrière l'adolescente, les bruits d'une dispute se faisaient entendre par-dessus la basse et la guitare. La jeune fille hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour les inviter à entrer. Elle les guida jusqu'au salon dans lequel deux hommes étaient en train de se battre pour obtenir la télécommande de la télévision. Alors que le bruit était proche de l'insupportable, l'adolescente arrêta la musique.

« Oh ! Aboya-t-elle à l'adresse des lutteurs. Arrêtez, bande d'idiots ! Raph, y'a des gens pour toi. »

Aussitôt, les deux hommes démêlèrent le nœud qu'ils avaient formé de leurs membres et se redressèrent. Sans une seconde de réflexion, Léonardo reconnu Raphaël. Celui-ci épousseta ses vêtements et donna un coup de coude à son camarade, l'air passablement énervé. Il était râblé, d'une tête plus petit que Léo, mais sans doute deux fois plus épais. Par contre, contrairement à ce dernier qui devait se battre pour éliminer le moindre gâteau dont il abusait, Raphaël n'avait pas une once de graisse. Uniquement des muscles. Ses longues dreadlocks étaient remontées en queue de cheval et un bandeau rouge qui tranchait avec le noir de sa peau ceignait son front. À côté de lui, son compagnon, quoi que tout aussi baraqué, ressemblait à une allumette. Il était plus grand, peut-être légèrement plus âgé, la peau pâle, les cheveux bruns et courts. Une barbe de deux jours commençait à dévorer son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Karaï et un sourire séducteur naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Hey… Salut, toi, ronronna-t-il. Moi, c'est Casey. C'est quoi, ton joli nom ? »

L'adolescente poussa un lourd soupire et lui donna un coup de pied.

« Refrène un peu tes ardeurs, tu veux ? Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de faire ça ?

\- On se connaît ? Interrompit Raphaël d'un ton poli et curieux à l'adresse de ses visiteurs. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Mais Léo n'était plus capable de répondre. Il ne pouvait même plus quitter son frère du regard car brusquement, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés à son propos reprenaient vie dans sa tête. Le visage de son frère refaisait surface, son caractère, son attitude, tout. Tout le submergeait et le mettait dans l'incapacité de réagir. Comprenant cela, Karaï prit de nouveau le contrôle de la situation.

« Enchantée, déclara-t-elle en contournant le canapé pour attraper la main de Raphaël et la serrer, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Je suis Karaï. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

\- Euh… Content de te rencontrer, répondit le jeune homme, un peu gêné. Eux, ce sont Casey, et sa sœur, Angel, ajouta-t-il en pointant ses compagnons du pouce. Je peux savoir comment tu me connais ?

\- Oh ! Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Karaï en indiquant Léo du doigt. Voilà mon frère. Il s'appelle Léonardo. »

Le visage de Raphaël se figea immédiatement dans une expression d'espoir sceptique quand il fixa son regard sur le concerné. Il commençait à comprendre, mais n'était pas sûr d'y croire. La capacité de se mouvoir revint à Léo aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait quitté.

« On se connaissait il y a très longtemps, déclara-t-il en souriant, de plus en plus heureux chaque seconde passant. On était dans le même orphelinat quand on avait…

\- Six ans. »

Léonardo hocha la tête.

« Avec Donatello et Michelangelo, ajouta Raphaël dont la joie illumina le visage. Merde, j'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Il franchit d'un bond le canapé en coin qui le séparait de Léonardo en riant et le souleva littéralement de terre lorsqu'il le sera dans ses bras. Les barrières de ce dernier tombèrent aussitôt et il retourna l'étreinte, riant lui aussi.

« Hum… Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? Demanda Casey d'un ton taquin, avec le même sourire curieux que celui qui ornait les lèvres de sa sœur.

\- Oh, Casey ! S'exclama Raphaël en s'écartant finalement de Léonardo sans ôter son bras de ses épaules. C'est Léo ! C'est mon… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un regard à celui-ci, comme s'il cherchait une confirmation. Le frère de Karaï laissa un immense sourire envahir son visage et hocha la tête.

« Mon frère, confirma-t-il. Raph est mon frère. »

Alors que le visage de Raphaël s'illuminait littéralement, ceux d'Angel et Casey s'ornèrent de sourires stupéfaits. Karaï, elle, avait seulement l'air satisfait de son travail.

« C'est ouf ! S'écria Angel en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ça n'arrive que dans les livres ce genre de truc !

\- Comment tu… Pourquoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme noir qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir et examinait le nouveau venu sous toutes les coutures. Seize ans, mec ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Dis merci à Karaï, pour ça, répondit Léo en adressant un sourire chaleureux à sa sœur.

\- Merci, répéta tout de suite Raphaël à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

\- Alors… Tu vis ici ? Demanda Karaï.

\- Tous les trois, répondit Casey en englobant sa sœur et son ami d'un geste.

\- Ou plutôt, eux y vivent, et moi je squat. », précisa Angel avec un rictus moqueur.

Les cinq jeunes gens passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Léonardo était incroyablement heureux. Toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir au début s'était métamorphosée en bonheur. Raphaël et lui s'entendirent immédiatement et il ne fallut pas deux heures pour qu'ils se comportent l'un avec l'autre aussi naturellement que s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés pendant seize ans. Le frère de Karaï avait du mal à y croire. Était-il possible d'effacer en un regard tant d'années de séparation ? La réponse était apparemment oui, car au bout de quatre heures, Raph et lui avaient déjà échangés toutes les grandes lignes de leurs vies.

Raphaël avait été un enfant turbulent. On avait essayé de le placer à plusieurs reprises mais son comportement avait toujours fini par rebuter les familles d'accueil. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car, comme l'avait dit l'homme qu'avaient rencontré Léo et Karaï, il avait été la vedette de l'orphelinat jusqu'à son départ. Il n'avait jamais supporté les méchancetés dont les orphelins pouvaient être victimes et s'était battu toute sa vie contre quiconque pouvait être méchant envers ses protégés. C'était ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs séjours en cellule. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le commissaire et avait réalisé que les flics n'étaient peut-être pas seulement les gars payés pour taper sur les gens comme lui. Après ses examens finaux, il avait voulu rentrer dans la police, mais s'était vite aperçut qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il s'était finalement orienté vers une faculté de sport et espérait devenir un jour professeur de boxe. C'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Casey qui était devenu son meilleur ami et très vite, ils avaient commencé une colocation. Dans l'ensemble, il ne se plaignait pas. Il gardait des souvenirs très durs de son enfance et de son adolescence, mais le résultat en valait la peine. S'il n'avait pas été très heureux au cours de son enfance, il l'était à présent.

Après les récits de leurs vies revisitées en long et en large, la conversation s'orienta bientôt vers un sujet plus grave. Les trois autres avaient depuis longtemps laissé les deux frères se retrouver et s'étaient lancé dans un débat sans fin à propos de quelle équipe universitaire de foot devrait gagner la coupe cette année. Casey draguait sans vergogne une Karaï très peu intéressée pendant que Léo et Raph abordaient enfin un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Michelangelo et Donatello ? Demanda Raph après une évocation peu subtile de Léonardo.

\- Oui, soupira celui-ci. J'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour l'un et des mauvaises pour l'autre. Je commence par quoi ? »

Le visage de Raphaël prit une expression inquiète. Léo raconta ce qu'il savait à propos de leurs frères et si la nouvelle de l'admission de Donatello au MIT enchanta Raph, celle de la situation de Michelangelo lui mina le moral.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais les chercher avec moi ? Demanda Léonardo avec espoir. On pourrait profiter des vacances d'Octobre pour voir si Donatello est toujours dans le Massachusetts, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que je suis cent pour cent avec toi ! S'exclama Raphaël. Moi aussi je veux les revoir ! »

Finalement vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Karaï et Léo saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et à peine la porte de l'appartement se fut-elle refermée que le jeune homme serra sa sœur dans ses bras, assez fort pour lui briser les côtes.

« Merci Karaï, marmonna-t-il, au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

\- Tu moisirais dans ton orphelinat jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est sûr, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant tendrement son étreinte. Alors, petit frère, c'est qui la plus chouette sœur du monde ?

\- Aucun doute, c'est toi.

\- Et mon cadeau, il n'est pas génial ?

\- T'imagines même pas. », répondit Léonardo.

Plus qu'heureux, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

« En tout cas, on dirait que tu as un ticket avec Casey, plaisanta Léo en s'asseyant dans le bus.

\- Tu parles ! S'exclama sa sœur dans un rire. Il drague beaucoup, mais si je répondais à ses avances, il s'enfuirait en courant, c'est sûr !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dingue, Léo, t'es aveugle, ou quoi ? Tu sais, les yeux, ça sert à regarder, pas seulement à voir.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans cet appart, et l'une d'elle était clairement celle d'Angel. Et puis Casey qui demande s'il doit être jaloux quand Raph te sert dans ses bras ? Ils sont en couple, c'est clair.

\- Vraiment ? Merde, j'avais rien remarqué !

\- Forcément, petite tête, se moqua Karaï en donnant une pichenette sur le front de son frère. Tu ne te sers jamais du poids chiche qui te sert de cerveau ! »

Avec un agacement feint, Léonardo fit mine de la frapper. L'excitation et la joie le rendaient comme ivre. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Raphaël, il ne pouvait plus attendre de rencontrer Donatello et Michelangelo. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se retrouver seul avec eux trois, même l'espace d'un instant. Retrouver cette impression d'unité qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis ce jour fatidique, seize ans plus tôt. Et il ne doutait plus, à présent, que cet instant viendrait. Devait-il aller chasser Michelangelo jusque dans le Minnesota pour ça.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Je vous avais prévenu pour le Rasey, alors s'il reste des gens qui n'aiment pas ça, je suis désolée, mais c'est parfois utile de lire les blabla de l'auteur.**

 **ça vous a plus ? Hein, hein ? =D alors n'oubliez pas de me le dire dans les commentaires !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Saluz**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre six :**_

« Ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? Demanda Léonardo à son frère lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport international de Boston-Logan, le premier lundi des vacances de la Toussaint.

\- Pour la quinzième fois : je ne suis pas stressé, grommela Raphaël. Continue de me poser cette question et ça va finir par me foutre en rogne, je te préviens ! Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me foutre en rogne.

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua Léo en entamant un nouveau cookie. Je me tais. »

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans un taxi et donnèrent l'adresse du YMCA qu'ils avaient réservé pour la nuit. Léonardo entamait sa quatrième boite de biscuits depuis qu'ils avaient décollé de JFK lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

« C'est dingue ça ! Protesta Raph à la vue de cet énième gâteau. T'arrête jamais de manger ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas être gros ?

\- Je galère, répondit Léo avec une grimace. Chaque cookie est une vraie bataille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne ralentis pas sur la bouffe, alors ?

\- Je compense.

\- Ça te stresse tant que ça, cette histoire ? »

Plutôt que de répondre à cette question un peu trop personnelle à son goût, Léonardo se laissa tomber sur un lit et changea de sujet.

« Tu es déjà venu à Boston ?

\- Une fois, répondit Raphaël en jeta son sac sur son propre matelas. Avec une de mes familles d'accueil. C'est une ville sympa.

\- Alors tu connais ? Ça vaut le coup de visiter ?

\- J'avais neuf ans, et on est resté qu'une semaine, tu sais ? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Mais autant en profiter, puisqu'on y est.

\- Ça serait quand même plus sympa si Donatello nous servait de guide, remarqua Léo.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il habite toujours ici. »

Raph fit un rapide calcul mental.

« Pour qu'il soit toujours à l'université aujourd'hui, faudrait qu'il ait redoublé deux classes. Ce serait bizarre pour quelqu'un qui est entré au MIT à 16 ans. Non, il doit déjà avoir commencé à bosser.

\- Alors, il faut aller sur place pour voir s'ils peuvent nous renseigner, répondit Léonardo. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? On cherche d'abord Donatello, puis on visite, ou on visite d'abord et on le cherche ensuite ?

\- On a qu'une semaine de vacances, et j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer, déclara Raphaël. Je préférerais qu'on ne perde pas de temps. On a toute la vie pour visiter Boston.

\- Mais seulement une semaine pour chercher notre frère, compléta Léonardo avec un hochement de tête. Je suis d'accord. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et les deux hommes prirent la direction du MIT. Raphaël, qui s'était occupé des réservations sur place pendant que son frère s'occupait des billets d'avion n'avait pas été très pragmatique et le YMCA dans lequel ils avaient atterri n'était pas tout proche de l'université.

« Je me trompe ou l'organisation, c'est pas trop ton truc ? Ricana Léonardo pendant qu'ils marchaient.

\- Oh, ça va, ne te moques pas, j'ai pas l'habitude. C'est Karaï qu'a l'air d'être une pro ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi elle n'est pas venue, déjà ?

\- Parce que, contrairement à nous qui sommes encore à la fac et ne foutons rien, elle, elle bosse. Elle n'est pas en vacances. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il n'y a pas de repos pour la police de New-York.

\- Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai laissé tomber l'idée d'être flic, plaisanta Raphaël. Entre autres.

\- Et Casey, pourquoi il n'est pas venu, lui ? Demanda Léo.

\- Alors ça, c'est un vrai mystère. Il m'a sorti une vieille excuse pourrie, genre « j'ai le mal de l'air » et « ma grand-mère est malade » – sa grand-mère qui est actuellement au Mexique, en train de se marier pour la quatrième fois. J'ai pas bien compris. »

En vérité, Léonardo pensait avoir compris, lui. Il avait bien vu le sourire heureux que Casey avait sur les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il les surprenait, Raph et lui, à rire ensembles. Le compagnon de Raphaël semblait très bien comprendre le besoin que les frères avaient de se retrouver, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu la relation quasi-fusionnelle qu'il avait l'air d'entretenir avec sa sœur. Léo le soupçonnait donc d'avoir décliné l'invitation de son petit ami pour leur donner l'intimité nécessaire aux retrouvailles avec Donatello. Et de cela, Léonardo était très reconnaissant.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire presque invisible.

\- Un an et demi, marmonna Raph après avoir très brièvement rougit.

\- Et vous avez directement décidé d'habiter ensemble ? C'était rapide.

\- Euh… Nan, tu fais erreur, Léo. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais vu personne galérer autant que Casey et moi ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on vit en coloc', et pendant six mois, il ne s'est strictement rien passé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on était trop bouchés pour essayer quoi que ce soit. Il a fallu une soirée déprime et huit shots de vodka pour nous décoincer. »

Léonardo se joignit au rire de son frère. Il connaissait ça, lui aussi. De toute sa vie, il n'avait eu que trois copines sérieuses, dont deux avaient eu à faire le premier pas parce qu'il était trop timide. Ça devait être de famille. Ça devait transcender les liens de sang.

« Et… Le coming-out, c'était pas trop dur ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, un peu plus gêné par cette question très personnelle.

\- Quel coming-out ? Se moqua Raphaël. Personnellement, j'avais pas grand monde à qui le dire, et lui, ça faisait belle lurette que toute sa famille était au courant. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas, je suis curieux, c'est tout.

\- Ce serait pas parce qu'il a dragué ta sœur ? T'inquiète Léo ! Il drague toutes les filles qui passent, mais c'est juste de la drague de bas étage. Il reçoit plus souvent des claques qu'autre chose et de toute façon, si on lui répondait oui, il se sentirait super mal.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Karaï, acquiesça Léo en riant.

\- Et toi alors ! S'exclama soudain Raphaël, signe qu'il en avait assez d'être interrogé. Les filles, dis-moi tout ! T'as une copine en ce moment ?

\- Nop, rien depuis cinq mois, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

\- Aïe… Histoire d'amour difficile ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Léo. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- « La ferme, Raphaël » sont les mots que tu cherches, le railla son frère. Ok, ok, frangin, pas de problèmes, ajouta-t-il ensuite sur le ton de la plaisanterie quand Léonardo le fusilla du regard. De toute façon regarde, on est arrivé. »

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient à grands pas du MIT. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais vu l'université en vrai et se retrouver devant un tel monument, une telle icône des États-Unis, était assez incroyable.

« Wow, souffla Raphaël. C'est beaucoup plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- C'est clair. »

Très impressionnés, ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à localiser l'accueil de la fac malgré le plan à l'entrée du parc. Un homme leur indiqua alors les bureaux de la scolarité où ils pourraient obtenir leurs renseignements, et il leur fallut dix nouvelles minutes pour arriver à destination. Heureusement pour eux, chaque bureau était doté d'une permanence. Même au beau milieu des vacances, des secrétaires étaient à la disposition des étudiants.

« Bon sang, c'est pas une fac ici, marmonna Léonardo. C'est un labyrinthe.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ça devrait être interdit de faire des trucs aussi grands. »

Finalement, après avoir rencontré douze milles personnes – à leurs yeux – qui se fichaient totalement de ce qu'ils avaient à dire, ils se retrouvèrent devant une femme qui avait l'air disposé à les écouter.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Raphaël. On cherche un de vos anciens élèves. On le connaissait il y a longtemps et on voudrait le revoir. Mais on ne sait pas où il habite.

\- On espérait que vous pourriez nous le dire, ajouta Léonardo.

\- Euh… C'est assez inhabituel, comme requête, hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de vous donner des renseignements aussi personnels. Vous comprenez, on ne…

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça, l'interrompit gentiment Léo. Et je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, dit comme ça, mais on voudrait juste savoir s'il a quitté Boston, c'est tout.

\- C'est un ancien élève ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il s'est inscrit ici quand il avait seize ans. Du coup, il doit avoir eu son diplôme, depuis le temps.

\- Je suis désolée, mais s'il a terminé ses études, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider. À la limite, je pourrais vous donner la dernière adresse qu'on a de lui, mais rien de plus. »

Léo et Raph échangèrent un regard déçu. Ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soit compliqué, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça devienne si dur, si vite. Ils voulaient juste retrouver leur frère, bon sang ! Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

« Je suppose que c'est un début, grommela Raphaël. Si vous pouviez nous donner une adresse, ça nous donnerait une idée d'où commencer.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda la femme en tournant le regard vers son ordinateur.

\- Donatello, répondirent les frères en même temps.

\- Et son nom de famille ?

\- Euh…

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Léonardo. Ça fait seize ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu, et la dernière fois, il n'avait pas de nom de famille.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna la secrétaire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est un orphelin, expliqua Raphaël, visiblement agacé d'avoir à préciser ce détail à chaque fois.

\- Oh, je vois… »

La femme resta silencieuse une petite minute face à son écran avant de redresser soudain la tête.

« Attendez un instant. Un garçon de seize ans qui sortait d'un orphelinat ? Il venait d'où ?

\- Arizona, répondit Léonardo avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- C'est normal que je ne le trouve pas ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je regardais dans les dossiers archivés. Donnez-moi une seconde… Voilà, Donatello, inscrit en 2009 à l'âge de seize ans. Il arrivait tout droit de l'orphelinat Ramon, à Phoenix, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Léo, ravit, alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Raphaël. C'est bien lui ! Vous pouvez nous donner sa dernière adresse ?

\- Je peux faire mieux que ça, je peux vous dire où il habite en ce moment. Il est toujours étudiant ici.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Raph, malgré son excitation. Après six ans ?

\- C'est parce que, d'après ce que j'ai ici, une fois qu'il a terminé sa Licence d'Ingénierie Mécanique, il a commencé un double cursus de… Science et Technologie de la Santé et de… Sciences du Cerveau et du Système Cognitif. Ça lui fera trois diplômes d'ici la fin de l'année, s'il continue comme ça. C'est un sacré phénomène, ce garçon. »

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent de nouveau, pas vraiment étonnés par ce qu'elle leur disait. D'après ce dont ils se souvenaient tous les deux, Donatello avait été un enfant curieux et très en avance pour son âge. Après avoir lu l'intégralité du dossier, la secrétaire finit enfin par leur donner une adresse et ils la quittèrent en la remerciant chaudement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Raph quand ils sortirent du campus. On y va tout de suite ?

\- Il n'est que quatre heures de l'aprèm, répondit Léo. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? En plus, d'après notre ami Google Maps, c'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- Je te suis. »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ca vous plait toujours j'espère =) N'oubliez pas de me le dire ! ^^**

 **Saluz**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept :**_

Là où il y avait eu de l'excitation et de la nervosité pour Raphaël, Léo ressentait surtout de la jalousie et du malaise pour Donatello. Il était conscient du ridicule de ces sentiments, et particulièrement du fait qu'il était injuste de ressentir de telles choses pour ce frère qu'il ne connaissait plus, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était jaloux de tout ce qui semblait réussir à Donatello, et mal à l'aise du peu qu'il avait à y opposer. Comment rivaliser avec le MIT ? Comment rivaliser avec trois diplômes différents ? Léonardo se sentait bien peu de choses à côté, avec l'unique certificat qu'il avait déjà quelques difficultés à obtenir, et sa petite université inconnue. C'était presque comme s'il reprochait à Donatello d'être aussi intelligent. Et malgré cela, malgré cette gêne et cette jalousie, il était tout de même fier qu'au moins un de ses frères s'en soit si bien sortit. Cela lui permettait de ramener ses inquiétudes à la seule personne de Michelangelo.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il à Raphaël quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble que leur avait indiqué la secrétaire.

\- Tu vois le sentiment que tu as quand tu te présentes à un examen en retard, et sans avoir révisé ?

\- Ouais, la terreur ?

\- C'est ça, et bien ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. », déclara Raph, bien que sa nervosité soit flagrante.

Léonardo eut un petit rire moqueur malgré sa propre angoisse. Le sentiment qu'avait décrit son frère était assez exact. Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard tendu avant que Raphaël ne s'avance finalement vers les sonnettes, à la recherche du nom de Donatello.

« Bon, on va pas à l'abattoir, non plus. », marmonna-t-il en pressant le bouton.

Dix secondes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne leur ouvre la porte. Les New-yorkais furent étonnés qu'on ne leur demande pas d'abord de décliner leur identité. La confiance était-elle si grande à Boston pour qu'on laisse entrer n'importe qui dans les immeubles ?

Comme les étages étaient indiqués à côté des boites aux lettres, Léo et Raph surent tout de suite où aller. Donatello vivait au sixième étage, et au grand soulagement de ses frères, le bâtiment était doté d'un ascenseur.

« La vache, je suis hyper stressé, déclara Léo alors que les étages défilaient derrière les portes de métal.

\- Ah bon ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Raphaël, qui, d'après le miroir, semblait être dans le même état. Moi, ça va. »

Léonardo ne répondit pas. Il avait appris que son frère n'était pas un fan des émotions ouvertes. Il valait mieux éviter de le forcer à se confier si on ne voulait pas subir ses foudres, mais Léo n'était pas dupe. Il avait beau faire le brave, Raphaël n'était pas plus frais que lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent au sixième, ils tournèrent un instant sur eux-mêmes, essayant de déterminer laquelle des quatre portes qui leur faisaient face était celle de l'appartement de leur frère. Comme aucune ne portait de nom, mais que l'une d'elles était entrouverte, Raphaël choisit de toquer à celle-là.

« Entre, entre ! S'exclama une voix de femme à l'intérieur. J'en ai pour deux secondes ! »

Léo secoua négativement la tête pour retenir son frère. Ils n'allaient pas entrer dans un appartement inconnu, occupé par une personne qui n'était pas celle qu'ils cherchaient et qui les prenait manifestement pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une mauvaise idée. Raph frappa de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi ? Appela-t-il, dans l'espoir que la femme se montrerait.

\- Entre, je te dis ! Lui répondit-on. Fais comme chez toi.

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Finalement, leur interlocutrice décida de venir vérifier à qui elle avait affaire. Elle apparut dans le couloir, vêtue d'un simple T-shirt jaune et d'un jogging gris, ses cheveux courts et roux tout ébouriffés sur sa tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans. Quand elle s'aperçut que les deux frères n'étaient pas la personne qu'elle attendait une expression étonnée naquit sur son visage, très vite remplacée par un sourire à la fois gêné et amusé.

« Euh… Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en s'approchant. Désolée, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vous qui avez sonné ?

\- Tout à fait, confirma Léo, lui aussi amusé par la situation. Mais on cherchait plutôt Donatello. On est bien au bon appartement ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'est pas là, répondit la jeune femme. Vous êtes ? ... »

Léonardo et Raphaël se jetèrent un regard et se présentèrent. Ils avaient à peine dit leurs prénoms que le visage de leur vis-à-vis s'illumina.

« Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes Léo et Raph ! Mince, mince, mince, c'est pas vrai !

\- Euh… On se connaît ? Demanda Raphaël sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien qu'un vague soupçon traînât encore dans sa voix.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis April. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment… Pourquoi… Attendez, on va parler de tout ça à l'intérieur, plutôt. Entrez, entrez. »

La jeune femme s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et les invita d'un geste large et excité. Il commençait à faire sombre dans l'appartement.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa April. C'est un peu le bazar, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger dernièrement… Bon, ok, c'est un mensonge, admit-elle ensuite en déplaçant des vêtements qui traînaient sur le canapé. C'est les vacances. La vérité, c'est que j'ai horreur de faire le ménage…

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux. », la rassura Raph.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, les invita à s'asseoir et se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-elle depuis là-bas. Bière ? Coca ? Café ? J'ai même du jus d'ananas bio… Ça, c'est à Donnie, ajouta-t-elle en revenant. Y'a que lui pour boire des trucs pareils.

\- Alors vous vivez ensemble ? », demanda Léo en acceptant une bière, de même que son frère.

La jeune femme parue surprise par la question et regarda autour d'elle d'un air songeur.

« Étant donné que je dors ici plus de quatre fois par semaine, et que la moitié de mon appartement s'y trouve, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répondit-elle, rêveuse. Je n'avais jamais envisagé ça en ces termes. »

Une nouvelle fois, Léonardo sentit une pique de jalousie lui triturer le cœur. Non seulement Donatello faisait de brillantes études, mais il vivait en plus dans son propre appartement et avait une copine super mignonne ? Léo était content pour son frère, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les gens à qui tout semblait réussir.

« On dirait que ça va pour lui. », ne put-t-il s'empêcher de remarquer, peut-être avec un peu trop d'amertume dans la voix.

Si Raphaël lui jeta un regard étrange, April ne sembla rien remarquer et hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Il était temps, j'ai envie de dire. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, vous savez ?

\- Oui, on sait à peu près ce que ça fait d'être orphelin, commenta Raph.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Enfin bon, vous parlerez de tout ça avec lui, hein ? Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter. »

Un petit silence plana, pendant lequel les New-yorkais espérèrent que la jeune femme leur dirait où se trouvait leur frère, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de les fixer, des étoiles plein les yeux, puis frappa dans ses mains, toute excitée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez ici, devant moi ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un rire. Donnie va halluciner, quand il reviendra ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudain et leur jeta un regard curieux.

« Au fait, où est Michelangelo ?

\- Ça, ça reste à déterminer, répondit distraitement Léonardo. Attends, tu as dit que Donnie devait revenir ? D'où ? Quand ? On ne peut rester à Boston que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Après on devra retourner à New-York pour la reprise des cours.

\- New-York ? Vous habitez New-York ? S'étonna April. Mince, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, c'est là-bas qu'il est, justement. Il est parti il y a deux jours pour assister à une convention sur l'astronomie.

\- Il est à New-York ! S'exclama Raphaël en se renversant dans le canapé, passablement agacé par la situation. C'est pas vrai !

\- C'est pas grave, les rassura la jeune femme. Il devait revenir à la fin de la semaine, mais si je l'appelle pour lui dire que vous êtes là, il reviendra plus tôt, c'est pas un souci. Il assiste à cette convention tous les ans, il peut bien la raccourcir cette année. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Balbutia Léo, complètement prit au dépourvus. Euh… T'es sûre ?

\- On ne voudrait pas déranger, ajouta Raphaël qui paniquait un peu, lui aussi.

\- Bah, n'importe quoi ! S'exclama April en se levant pour aller chercher son ordinateur. Comment vous pourriez déranger ? Ça fait seize ans qu'il veut vous voir. Oh, je suis obligée d'utiliser skype parce que j'ai perdu mon téléphone, ça vous ennuis pas ? »

Sans attendre la réponse qui de toute façon ne vint pas, la jeune femme reprit sa place et pianota sur son clavier.

« Bon, l'autre ne viendra plus, je suppose, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Il fait chier… Alors… Donnie. Voilà. »

Léo et Raph écoutèrent la composition du numéro et la première tonalité dans une sorte d'état second. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu ça, et pour ce qui était de Léonardo, il n'appréciait pas la situation. S'il avait voulu téléphoner à son frère, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non, il préférait rencontrer les personnes en chair et en os dès la première fois, mais cela semblait un peu compromis pour l'instant. Donatello décrocha après la deuxième tonalité et parla sans laisser le temps à sa copine d'en placer une.

« Oui, moi aussi tu me manques terriblement, mon cœur, et j'ai envie de rentrer pour te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser tout partout ! », chantonna-t-il.

Alors que Raphaël laissait échapper un rire et qu'April rougissait comme une tomate, Léonardo fut soulagé de constater que la jeune femme avait appelé le téléphone de Donatello. Au moins, ils n'entendraient que sa voix et ne verraient pas son visage. Un court silence flotta, seulement interrompu par les hoquets de Raph qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ça devait être nerveux.

« Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Donatello, beaucoup plus gêné. T'es pas toute seule. C'est Baxter, c'est ça ? Baxter, arrête de rire !

\- Non, Donnie, ce n'est pas Baxter, le contredit April dont la rougeur avait cédé la place à l'amusement. Celui-là, on ne peut pas compter sur lui. Il n'est même pas venu récupérer sa clé USB aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte ? Enfin bref… Je ne suis pas avec lui.

\- Alors qui ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hum… J'ai bien envie de te faire courir encore un peu, déclara sa copine avec un sourire malicieux. Ça fera travailler tes jambes.

\- Ah ah, vraiment très drôle, April, la blague du siècle. Vas-y, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'est Raphaël et Léonardo, mon cœur, ils sont à la maison. Juste devant moi. »

Durant le silence qui suivit, Léo crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il frappait fort. Le seul bruit audible était la respiration soudain saccadée de Donatello, qui avait immédiatement comprit de qui on parlait. April souriait de toutes ses dents et Raph se tordaient les mains sur les genoux, essayant de maîtriser à la fois son rire et son angoisse.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda finalement la voix dans l'ordinateur d'un ton hésitant. Ils m'entendent, là ?

\- Oui, on t'entend, confirma Raphaël qui avait repris sa respiration, un léger sourire sur le visage. On t'entend très bien.

\- Qui est-ce qui parle ? Demanda Donatello.

\- C'est Raph.

\- Bonjour, Raph.

\- Salut Donnie.

\- Léo ?

\- Oui ? Répondit Léonardo qui sentait la joie l'envahir petit à petit. Donnie, tu m'entends ?

\- Léo, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être mieux accroché. »

Alors qu'April et Raphaël regardaient Léonardo d'un air curieux, celui-ci sentit son cœur se rouler en boule. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que venait de dire Donatello. Seul lui le pouvait, et cela lui faisait extrêmement mal.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Donnie, répondit-il d'une voix plus faible. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te retenir. »

Un court silence passa durant lequel Léo dû lutter contre l'émotion.

« Donnie ? Reprit-il d'une voix presque enfantine. Tu rentres quand ?

\- Je suis en train de changer mon billet. Le prochain vol pour Boston est mercredi. On se voit mercredi, les gars. Ok ?

\- Comptes sur nous. », répondit Raph dont le sourire faisait désormais le tour de la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oups ! Désolée pour le retard, pas eu le temps de toucher mon ordinateur hier ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =) Je sais que certain l'attendait avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre huit :**_

Mercredi était arrivé et l'excitation était à son comble. Malgré ses premières réticences, Léonardo était finalement bien content d'avoir pu parler à Donatello par téléphone. D'accord, cela ne valait pas une rencontre en face-à-face, mais ça avait au moins calmé les inquiétudes qu'il pouvait avoir. Oui, Donnie était plus qu'heureux de les revoir, et non, il n'avait pas tourné gros idiot imbu de lui-même à cause de son parcours universitaire. April, qui s'avérait travailler avec lui sur leur projet commun de fin de licence, avait décrit un garçon toujours prêt à aider et très vulnérable à toute sorte de critiques. Bien sûr, la jalousie de Léo n'était pas tout à fait calmée, mais il en redoutait moins les effets à présent qu'il savait son frère peu enclin à jouer sur le registre des études lorsqu'il parlait avec des gens. D'après sa petite amie, il était même très discret à ce sujet. Cette dernière affirmation était tout de même remise en question par les New-yorkais, qui se retrouvaient une fois de plus confrontés au MIT et à son immensité en ce début d'après-midi.

« Pourquoi il nous a demandé de le rencontrer à son labo, tu crois ? Demanda Raphaël, qui grimaçait en essayant de déchiffrer le plan de l'université.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, admis Léo. D'autant qu'on a déjà vu son appartement, alors je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il espère cacher. »

Agacés de devoir se perdre de nouveau, mais curieux de découvrir l'endroit dans lequel leur frère passait, selon April, la majeure partie de son temps, les deux hommes prirent le chemin du bâtiment F. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, chaque étudiant se voyait, en début de cursus, attribué une pièce, mise à sa disposition pour mener à bien toutes les expériences nécessaires au cours de ses années d'études. Ils avaient alors le choix entre travailler en solo, ou en collaboration avec les deux collègues qui partageaient leur laboratoire. C'était ainsi que Donatello et April s'étaient rencontrés, et avec le fameux Baxter, qui partageait lui aussi leur espace de travail, ils avaient décidé de bosser sur un projet commun dont la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu parler, un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.

« On y est, annonça Raphaël quand Léonardo et lui arrivèrent devant le laboratoire 235. Enfin. »

Sur la porte dont la partie supérieure était en verre flouté, un écriteau portait les noms de Donatello, April et Baxter. Léo essaya de distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais n'arriva pas à identifier quoi que ce soit. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire stupide de son visage. Pas plus que n'y parvenait Raphaël.

« Aller, ouvre ! », le pressa ce dernier en trépignant d'impatience.

Poliment, Léonardo préféra toquer malgré les gros yeux de son frère. Quand on le pria d'entrer, il poussa la porte.

La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse, mais très éclairée. La lumière entrait à flot par les grandes fenêtres, et le bordel entassé contre les murs rendait l'atmosphère très différente de ce à quoi s'était attendu Léo. Dans le fond de la salle, là où le soleil tapait le plus fort, une table faisant à la fois office de bureau et de paillasse prenait presque toute la largeur de la pièce. Derrière celui-ci, April offrait son plus beau sourire aux New-yorkais. D'après ce que Léonardo pouvait observer du bordel, le projet sur lequel bossait Donatello devait être robotique. De grandes plaques de métal étaient adossées aux murs, des outils tels que des scies à métaux, des perceuses, et même un chalumeau étaient plus ou moins bien rangés à côté d'elles, alors qu'un bon million de fils électriques s'emmêlaient joyeusement tout autour. À côté de ces objets qui semblaient relativement à leur place dans un laboratoire du MIT, Léo et Raph aperçurent également des barres parallèles tout droit venues d'un gymnase, une corbeille pleine d'emballages MacDonald, un étui de guitare, des guirlandes et beaucoup d'autres choses – jusqu'à un sapin de Noël en plastique ! – dont la présence semblait nettement moins logique. Et au milieu de tout ça, Donatello les regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement, de joie et d'angoisse absolue dans les yeux.

Leur frère était grand. Plus grand que Léo et donc bien plus grand que Raph, mais maigre. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite, sans que tout son corps parvienne à suivre complètement la cadence. Ses bras, par exemple, paraissaient sans fin. Et si ses jambes avaient été droites et non pas arquées comme elles l'étaient à présent, il aurait mesuré au moins cinq bons centimètres de plus. Tout comme son labo, Donatello n'avait pas l'air de ce qu'il était. Il portait un pantalon en toile marron au nombre de poches incalculable et un T-shirt dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Le bonnet violet sur sa tête empêchait de donner une bonne estimation de la longueur de ses cheveux, mais au moins, la couleur brune de la barbe de quelques jours qui envahissait ses joues permettait de déterminer avec certitude leur teinte. De grandes lunettes carrées venaient compléter ce style vestimentaire… original. Sa peau halée et son visage ovale permettaient d'identifier tout de suite ses origines latino-américaines. D'un simple coup d'œil, Léonardo reconnu ce frère qui lui avait échappé, seize ans plus tôt.

Alors que Raphaël et Donatello restaient figés sur place, le premier par l'émotion et le second par quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur, Léo fit un pas vers le scientifique.

« Bonjour, Donnie, le salua-t-il avec un doux sourire. Je… Je suis content de te voir. »

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de profond, quelque chose qui, dans un film, aurait nécessité une scène entière et une musique mélancolique pour bien faire comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitaient, mais la seule chose que ses lèvres acceptèrent de formuler fut cette banalité, cette évidence que tout le monde savait déjà. Donatello fit un pas lent et peu naturel vers lui. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre Raphaël et Léonardo, incapable de choisir sur qui il devait s'arrêter.

« Les gars, je… Je… »

Soudain, les larmes qui jusque-là s'étaient cantonnées aux yeux commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Un gros sanglot secoua ses épaules et il fit de nouveau un pas robotique vers ses frères en baissant la tête. Léonardo le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, incertain de la conduite à tenir. D'un côté, il se sentait fondamentalement bouleversé à l'idée que Donnie soit en train de pleurer et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, et de l'autre, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les larmes. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Derrière Donatello, il aperçut April qui lui faisait les gros yeux et lui mimait de lui faire un câlin, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

« Donnie, ça va ! S'exclama Raphaël en franchissant d'un bond la distance qui le séparait de leur frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pleure pas, mec, c'est ridicule enfin ! »

Malgré la différence de taille phénoménale, Donatello enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Raph et referma ses bras autour de lui tel un étau. Léo s'approcha à son tour et posa une main apaisante sur le dos du scientifique. Il sentit comme une tige métallique sous ses doigts, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y faire plus attention car à son contact, Donnie élargit l'étreinte pour le serrer à son tour contre lui.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmura-t-il, tout juste assez fort pour que Raph et Léo l'entendent. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour…

\- Mais c'est le cas, répondit Léonardo avec un sourire en tapotant doucement son dos.

\- Et on n'est pas prêt de te laisser repartir, ajouta Raphaël, dont la voix nouée trahissait, elle aussi, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était déjà bien trop douloureux la première fois. »

Donatello eut un reniflement et releva la tête.

« Mince, marmonna-t-il d'un ton blagueur en se redressant de toute sa taille. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.

\- Si Michelangelo est plus grand que moi, lui aussi, je ferais un scandale, ronchonna Raphaël avec un sourire qui démentait son ton.

\- Oh, soit pas jaloux, se moqua Léo à l'adresse de son frère qui arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Donatello. C'est pas une maladie, d'être petit.

\- Surtout que tu ne risques rien, ajouta Donatello. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu fais au moins deux mètres dix !

\- Un mètre quatre-vingts dix-huit, corrigea le scientifique en riant, alors qu'April s'approchait, un immense sourire sur le visage. Quand je suis debout.

\- Et moi je fais un mètre soixante-treize, rétorqua Raph. Quand je suis sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Sauf que tu ne te déplaces jamais sur la pointe des pieds. Ni moi debout. »

Léonardo et son frère au bandana rouge froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre alors que Donatello s'appuyait lourdement sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

« On peut l'enlever ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une grimace. Ce n'est vraiment pas confortable.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune femme en l'aidant à s'approcher du bureau. Il faudra faire des ajustements sur la taille.

\- Et il faut comprendre pourquoi les terminaisons nerveuses sont si douloureuses, ajouta Donnie. Baxter s'en chargera. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le labo, Léo observa réellement son frère. _Ses mouvements n'ont rien de naturel,_ réalisa-t-il. Le jeune homme au bonnet violet avançait comme un automate, presque un robot, et grinçait des dents à chaque geste.

« On va avoir besoin d'aide. », déclara-t-il d'ailleurs en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à ses frères.

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, les New-yorkais s'avancèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais prêtèrent tout de même leurs épaules à Donatello qui, à la simple force de ses bras, se suspendit à leurs cous.

« Ok, ne bougez plus, ordonna April quand son petit ami pencha la tête en avant pour lui exposer sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que… », commença Léo.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il aperçut soudain un dispositif électronique dans le cou de son frère. La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton et Donatello poussa un petit cri plaintif.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Raphaël dont les sourcils froncés trahissaient l'agacement.

\- C'est notre projet commun, répondit Donnie alors que sa copine tirait de sous ses vêtements une sorte de long poulpe aux quatre extrémités plus ou moins élastiques. On bosse sur un exosquelette qui pourrait rendre leur mobilité aux handicapés moteurs, toutes catégories confondues. Mais, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ce n'est pas encore au point.

\- Vous pouvez le lâcher. », leur signala April en souriant.

Les yeux de Raph et Léo s'arrondirent à la fois de stupéfaction et d'horreur quand ils s'aperçurent que la jeune femme avait poussé un fauteuil roulant sous leur frère. Pleins de questions sur les lèvres, ils le déposèrent délicatement et l'observèrent ranger ses jambes à l'aide de ses mains. S'il restait la moindre trace de jalousie chez Léo, elle disparut entièrement à cet instant et fut remplacée par une pointe de pitié, chose qui le rendit furieux. Pourquoi aurait-il eu pitié ? La situation de handicap de son frère ne changeait visiblement rien à ce qu'il était ! Il avait toujours le MIT et une copine charmante, de quoi aurait-on dû le plaindre ? Et pourtant, la pitié était toujours là.

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais le plus petit, plaisanta Donatello à l'adresse de Raphaël d'un ton joyeux. Parce que sur le papier, je suis peut-être le plus grand, mais dans les faits, je ne dépasse pas le mètre quarante-cinq.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda Léonardo alors que Raph rendait son sourire à leur frère et lui tapotait l'épaule pour lui communiquer son soutien.

\- 2001, Tucson, répondit Donnie. J'avais huit ans et avec une de mes premières familles d'accueil, on revenait de vacances. La mère avait trop bu. Elle nous a envoyés dans le décor.

\- Je déteste ce genre d'enfoirés, grogna Raphaël. Ils ne prennent jamais en compte la vie des autres et s'en tirent presque à chaque fois.

\- Son mari et sa fille sont morts, ce jour-là, Raph, lui apprit Donatello avec un regard qui lui demandait clairement de ne pas juger. Et un de ses fils ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole après ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit tirée sans en payer le prix.

\- En attendant, tu as terminé dans ce fauteuil, fit remarquer Léo d'un ton amer.

\- C'est vrai, et au début, j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde. J'avais huit ans et je ne pouvais plus courir. Beaucoup d'endroits ne m'étaient plus accessibles et beaucoup de choses m'étaient dorénavant interdites. Ça a été très dur. En plus, les familles d'accueil n'étaient pas habituées à s'occuper d'un paraplégique et je n'ai fait que me balader de l'une à l'autre sans jamais être vraiment accepté nul part. Puis, j'ai réalisé que ça ne m'avait pas ôté le plus important. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le sport, de toute façon. Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'entrer au MIT et ça m'a même donné un but. Un jour, je sais que je pourrais courir de nouveau, parce qu'on mettra au point une technologie qui m'en donnera la possibilité. Puis je me débrouillerais pour que chaque handicapé moteur du monde ait accès à note invention gratuitement. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir marcher, peu importe les erreurs que d'autres ont pu commettre. »

Le sourire de Léo avait retrouvé sa place sur ses lèvres et il serra lui aussi l'épaule de son frère. Donatello était quelqu'un de très impressionnant. Malgré les embûches que la vie avait semées sur son chemin, il avait réussi à s'en sortir et à garder la tête haute. Son enfance était loin d'avoir été heureuse et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était devenu un homme qui méritait respect et admiration. Léonardo était fier de lui.

Raphaël et Donatello n'avaient pas déçu ses attentes. Restait à présent Michelangelo, qui semblait plutôt mal partit. Au fond de son cœur, Léo pria très fort pour que son troisième frère soit différent de l'image qu'on avait de lui pour l'instant. Il pria très fort pour que le petit garçon rayonnant de ses souvenirs n'ait pas disparu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors ? Aimé, pas aimé ? N'oubliez pas la review ;)**

 **Saluz**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre neuf :**_

« C'est pas possible un pays pareil, ronchonna Raphaël en regardant à travers la vitre le temps grisâtre et glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. Il fait au moins -20 degrés, dehors !

\- Hum… Seulement -5 en vérité, répondit Léonardo d'un ton moqueur.

\- C'est pareil ! En dessous de zéro toutes les températures se ressemblent.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Il faisait -17 cette nuit, tu tiens vraiment à savoir quelle différence ça fait ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme à la peau noire grommela dans sa barbe et se détourna pour s'affaler dans un siège. L'avion de Donatello avait atterrit presque dix minutes plus tôt et pourtant aucun passager n'avait encore franchit la porte de débarquement.

Les New-yorkais étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Saint-Paul la veille au soir. Depuis qu'ils avaient acheté les billets, une semaine plus tôt, Léonardo ne se sentait pas bien. Plus approchait le moment où il devait retrouver Michelangelo, plus la peur le prenait à la gorge. Les rares souvenirs qu'il gardait de son frère étaient, pour la plupart, emplis de rires et de joie. Mikey avait été un enfant malicieux et farceur, que s'était-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'on le décrive à présent comme un trouble-fête ambulant et un délinquant multirécidiviste ?

« Ça y est, ils commencent à sortir ! S'exclama soudain Raphaël, tirant Léonardo de ses sombres pensées.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela celui-ci. On a failli attendre… »

Profitant du passage d'un voyageur, les jeunes gens franchir la porte coulissante qui les empêchait jusque-là de rejoindre leur frère. Ils le trouvèrent en train d'attendre patiemment que l'homme chargé de son accompagnement récupère sa valise. Celui-ci revenait vers lui quand Raph et Léo parvinrent à leur hauteur.

« Ça ira, monsieur, merci, lui signala Raphaël avec un sourire à l'adresse de Donatello. On prend le relais.

\- Oh ! Salut les gars ! S'exclama l'arrivant dont le visage s'illumina littéralement. Vous n'imaginez même pas combien ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

\- T'as fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Léonardo en poussant le fauteuil roulant vers l'extérieur.

\- Ça va, j'ai connus pire, déclara Donnie. Mais c'était d'un ennui ! Il faut absolument que je me dégourdisse les roues. La seule fois où je me suis ennuyé à ce point, c'était pendant le trajet de Phoenix à Boston. Quatre jours, il m'a fallu. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Arrête de geindre et couvre toi, se moqua Raphaël en baissant le bonnet de son frère sur ses yeux en passant près de lui. C'est le Pôle Sud, dehors.

\- Non, mais je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien, insista Donatello en souriant malicieusement alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'aéroport. J'étais resté tellement longtemps assis que je ne sentais plus mes jambes. »

La seule réaction de Léonardo à cette blague fut un sourire gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la légèreté de Donnie concernant sa condition physique. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lancer des plaisanteries à ce sujet, mais ni Léo, ni Raph n'arrivait vraiment à en rire. C'était une gêne, une pudeur qui leur avait sûrement été enseigné par la société. On ne rigole pas avec le handicap. Voyant que sa blague restait sans réponse, Donatello poussa un discret soupir. Il avait expliqué plus d'une fois qu'il aimerait qu'on le traite comme tout le monde, quitte à être désagréable et malpolis avec lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était en porcelaine sous prétexte qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Raphaël et Léonardo comprenaient bien cela, et faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour agir avec lui comme ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il y avait des barrières mentales qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore franchir.

« Mince, frissonna Donatello en réalisant la température extérieur. C'est pas possible un pays pareil…

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! S'exclama Raphaël en riant. Sort de ma tête, Donnie. »

Heureux de se retrouver de nouveau tous les trois, les jeunes gens se trouvèrent bien vite un endroit au chaud pour prendre un café, histoire de monter un plan de bataille. Si Raphaël et Léonardo se voyaient plutôt régulièrement, le seul moyen pour eux de voir Donatello était de l'appeler par Skype. Bien que plus proche de New-York que Saint Paul, Boston n'était tout de même pas la porte à côté, et les huit heures de bus aller-retour n'étaient pas agréables à faire tous les week-ends. Depuis Halloween, les trois frères ne s'étaient donc retrouvé tous ensembles que deux fois. Bien peu pour vraiment apprendre à se connaître, et malgré tout, ils s'entendaient déjà comme larrons en foire.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de Michelangelo ? », demanda Donnie après une dizaine de minutes de conversation banale, l'air soudain sérieux.

Léonardo poussa un soupir défait quand les yeux de Raphaël dérivèrent également sur lui. Ses frères le regardaient avec un mélange d'espoir, d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une personne à trouver pour se sentir enfin au complet, mais c'était loin de s'annoncer facile.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer, avoua le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Karaï et moi avons appelé son orphelinat, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu, et depuis longtemps. »

Succinctement, il leur fit un résumé de ce qu'il savait.

« En gros, on a aucune piste, conclu Raphaël d'un ton grognon.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Léo.

\- Alors on n'a pas le choix, déclara Donatello. Il faut repartir de la source. On va être obligé de se rendre à l'orphelinat.

\- Sérieux ? Mais ce sont des connards ! Se plaignit Léonardo.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé à tout le monde, et tu n'étais même pas là en chair et en os. Ça sera peut-être différent, cette fois.

\- Et puis on pourra peut-être tomber sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait, ajouta Raphaël. Donnie a raison, on ne sait jamais.

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua Léo de mauvaise grâce, mais je vous aurai prévenus. »

Les jeunes gens terminèrent leurs cafés et, après un crochet par l'hôtel pour déposer la valise de Donatello, ils prirent la direction de l'orphelinat Wells, dont Léonardo avait précieusement gardé l'adresse depuis qu'Elizabeth Snow la lui avait donnée, presque huit mois plus tôt. L'hiver était à son plus rude dans le Minnesota et les chutes de neiges abondantes de la nuit avaient couvert les trottoirs d'une poudre blanche et glissante. Heureusement pour Donatello, les autorités compétentes s'étaient occupées de dégager les voies de circulation.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure de marche dans le froid, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sans même prendre le temps de potasser sa peur, Léo poussa la porte de l'orphelinat et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit de ses frères. Dehors, il neigeait de nouveau à petits flocons.

« Je peux vous aider ? Leur demanda la voix aimable d'un secrétaire qui les regardait de derrière son comptoir.

\- Bonjour, le salua Raphaël en s'approchant. On est à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un ancien pensionnaire. Vous pourriez nous renseigner ?

\- Bien sûr, donnez-moi son nom, s'il vous plaît.

\- Michelangelo. »

Le bref espoir de Léo que la recherche de son frère soit finalement simple s'envola en fumée quand l'homme arrêta son stylo au-dessus de sa feuille et poussa un soupir exaspéré en regardant de nouveaux ses interlocuteurs.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes des flics ? Bon sang, je vais répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit mille fois à vos collègues en uniformes : Je ne sais pas où il est ! Ça fait au moins cinq ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu en chair et en os ! »

Léonardo s'apprêtait à protester, le cœur serré par l'angoisse et la déception, quand Raphaël lui coupa la parole en frappant brutalement du poing sur le bureau.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon gars, gronda-t-il en martelant chaque mot. Premièrement, tu vas nous parler sur un autre ton, c'est clair ? Deuxièmement, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Tout nous intéresse. »

Jamais Donnie et Léo n'avaient vu leur frère dans un état de colère aussi flagrant. Raph était très souvent de mauvaise humeur, mais il parvenait généralement à contenir son mécontentement. Bien sûr, Casey et Angel les avaient mis en garde contre ses crises légendaires, mais le ton avait été plutôt léger. Les frères de Raphaël n'étaient pas préparés à ça, pas plus que le secrétaire qui sembla soudain devenir tout petit malgré la différence de taille et d'âge.

« Je… Je vous promets que nous ne savons rien ! Bredouilla-t-il. Il n'habite plus ici depuis six ans, et on ne le voit jamais dans le quartier…

\- Mais il est en vie ? Demanda Léonardo d'un ton avide au souvenir de sa conversation avec l'autre réceptionniste.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit l'homme en lui jetant un regard bizarre. Vos collègues sont venus nous interroger le mois dernier à son sujet.

\- À quels propos ? Questionna Donatello.

\- Je ne sais pas… Dégradations du patrimoine aggravées et perturbation de l'ordre publique, je crois… Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais nous, on ne le voit jamais ! Ce n'est pas dans ce quartier qu'il traîne, mais plutôt dans le centre. Attendez un peu… Klunk ! »

L'homme s'éloigna prudemment de Raphaël et réitéra son cri dans une cage d'escalier que les trois visiteurs n'avaient pas remarqués jusque-là. Une minute plus tard, un enfant dévala les marches en insistant particulièrement sur le bruit qu'il faisait. Il devait avoir quatorze ans, maximum, et des cheveux roux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était petit, maigrichon, et couvert de taches de rousseur. Il fusilla le secrétaire du regard puis porta une attention méfiante à Léo et ses frères.

« Klunk, tu connais bien Michelangelo, toi, non ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix mielleuse que Léonardo reconnut comme la voix qui promet des claques plus tard si tu ne réponds pas à la question. Ces messieurs de la police ont besoin de renseignements.

\- La police ? Répéta le gamin qui fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Nan ! Je dirais rien !

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, grogna l'adulte en le bousculant un peu. Où est-il, s'il n'est pas au commissariat ? Dis-le-nous.

\- Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Rétorqua l'enfant en s'écartant d'un bond. Et Mikey n'a rien à faire en prison ! Rien ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il s'élança vers la rue et disparut entre les flocons de neige qui tombaient drus à présent. Éclair roux sur fond blanc.

« Klunk ! S'écria l'homme. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite. Il est très… timide. Il sera puni pour son impolitesse.

\- Décidément, plus tu parles, plus tu t'enfonces, rétorqua Raphaël dont la colère irradiait à présent de tous les pores de sa peau. Touche un seul cheveu de ce gosse et tu le sentiras passer, je te le promets.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? Bredouilla son interlocuteur. Vous n'avez pas le droit… Vous outrepassez votre autorité de policiers…

\- Une chance alors que nous ne soyons pas policiers, répondit froidement Léonardo en tirant son frère furieux vers la sortie.

\- Attendez… Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas des flics ?

\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha Donatello d'un ton méprisant. Tu as déjà vu un flic en fauteuil roulant ? »

Hors d'eux, les trois frères se retrouvèrent dans la rue, incapables de savoir dans quelle direction le gamin s'était enfuit.

« Dommage, soupira Donatello. C'était une bonne piste…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Raphaël, toujours en pétard.

\- Il est tard, et il neige, répondit Léonardo en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. On devrait retourner à l'hôtel. Demain… Demain, on visitera quelques commissariats. Juste au cas où. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas ravi à l'idée de faire la tournée des cellules, mais si c'était vraiment là qu'il pouvait retrouver son frère, alors il le ferait. Si le début de la conversation avec le secrétaire lui avait fait peur, l'intervention de Klunk l'avait ébranlé. Instinctivement, il avait plus envie de croire la version de l'enfant que celle de l'adulte. Après tout, il avait été un orphelin, lui aussi, et il savait combien cette situation pouvait être difficile. Personne ne croyait jamais les orphelins. Rien que pour cela, il voulait croire Klunk lorsque celui-ci affirmait que Michelangelo ne méritait pas d'être en prison. Rien que parce qu'un orphelin semblait y croire, il voulait bien accorder à son frère le bénéfice du doute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà, je tiens à rappeler que, n'étant pas tortues et n'ayant pas vécu ce qu'ils auraient vécu dans les égouts, les garçons ne sont pas ici tout à fait tels qu'ils le sont dans la série. Je ne pense pas que Léo et Raph soient "voués" à se battre, au contraire, je pense que dans des conditions normales, ils s'entendraient très bien, alors que Raph et Donnie ?... Plus tendu. Ne parlons pas non plus de Léo et Mikey ^^ Enfin voilà, je voulais juste parer à toutes remarques à propos de OOC.**

 **Ceci est un AU, les garçons y sont donc à _ ma_ sauce !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre Dix :**_

« Vous savez forcément où il habite ! S'exclama Raphaël avec emportement. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir son dossier ? Vous en avez un, au moins ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette police !

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmer, répondit froidement la policière qui lui faisait face. J'ai le dossier de Michelangelo sous les yeux et je vous répète que sa dernière adresse connue est celle de l'orphelinat où il vivait. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Mais enfin !...

\- Calme-toi, Raph, le pria Donatello en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. »

Avec agilité, Léo fit un pas de côté et se plaça devant Raphaël afin de prendre le contrôle de la conversation. C'était le troisième commissariat dans lequel ils entraient et personne ne semblait pouvoir les renseigner à propos de Michelangelo. Dans le premier, ils n'avaient même jamais vu le personnage, dans le deuxième, sa dernière incarcération datait de plus de deux ans, et dans celui-ci, sa seule visite derrière les barreaux avait été raccourcie par quelqu'un qui avait payé sa caution, trois mois auparavant. Depuis, plus rien.

« S'il vous plaît, il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire ? Supplia presque Léo.

\- Pourquoi recherchez-vous ce gamin, d'abord ? », demanda la policière, suspicieuse.

Tiens, pour nous elle donne du « monsieur », mais pour Michelangelo qui a le même âge, c'est du « gamin », remarqua Léonardo.

« On le connaissait il y a très longtemps, répondit-il. C'était… un très bon ami à nous, et on aimerait bien le retrouver. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous aider ?

\- Je suis désolée. », s'excusa-t-elle, légèrement radoucie.

Abattu, Léo secoua la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, et se détourna. Raphaël et Donatello étaient sorti sur le parvis du commissariat, sans doute pour essayer de calmer le premier qui, depuis l'épisode de l'orphelinat, la veille, ne semblait pas décolérer. Léonardo les rejoignit.

« Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas nous aider, déplora-t-il quand Donnie leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

\- C'est dingue ça ! Tempêta Raphaël qui repartit au quart de tour. Il n'a quand même pas pu disparaître comme ça !

\- Raph, s'il te plaît... commença Léonardo.

\- Ne me demande pas de me calmer alors qu'on ne sait même pas où est Michelangelo ! L'avertit son frère en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Je te préviens, si tu le fais !...

\- On va le retrouver, tenta de l'apaiser Léo. On n'abandonne pas.

\- Mais c'est facile à dire, pour toi ! Sauf que si Michelangelo est tout seul et introuvable maintenant, c'est à cause de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Soupira Donatello. C'est n'importe quoi...

\- Non, c'est la vérité ! Il ne restait que lui et je l'ai lâché... J'étais trop occupé à donner des coups de pieds, et je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. Un instant je l'entendais crier, l'instant d'après j'étais tout seul. Vous étiez tous partis, et c'était de ma faute. »

Alors que Léonardo sentait son cœur se serrer et refrénait l'impulsion qui le poussait vers son frère, Donnie eu un grognement. Aucune pitié ne se lisait sur son visage, seulement un profond agacement.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil de façon à tourner le dos à Raphaël. Tu as terminé avec l'auto-apitoiement ? Excuse-moi, hein, mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, et tu le sais très bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on aurait été séparés, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

\- J'étais... ! Tu !... Raaah, laissez tomber ! S'exclama l'accusé, au bord de l'explosion. Vous ne comprenez rien.

\- Attends, tenta Léonardo en le voyant se détourner. Allez, Raph !

\- Fous-moi la paix, Léo. J'ai besoin d'air. », rétorqua celui-ci en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Il traversa le parc qui s'étendait devant le commissariat sans prêter la moindre attention à la neige qui entravait sa route et disparut au détour d'un bassin, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Léonardo se tourna vers Donatello.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

\- Non, rétorqua son frère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme un enfant boudeur. Il m'énerve à toujours croire que le monde tourne autour de lui.

\- Il a été le dernier d'entre nous à être emmené. Il nous a tous vu disparaître les uns après les autres, tu peux comprendre que...

\- Et moi j'étais le premier, rétorqua Donnie. Moi aussi je pourrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort, parce que j'ai longtemps crus que j'étais le seul à avoir été replacé. J'ai longtemps que cru que vous étiez restés ensembles, tous les trois. Bon, et alors ? C'était des délires paranoïaques d'enfant ! J'en fais pas tout un plat. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, Léonardo préféra laisser au silence le soin de combler l'espace entre son frère et lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à éviter le regard de l'autre. Léo commençait à sentir le froid engourdir ses doigts quand son téléphone décida de sonner.

« Allô ? Marmonna-t-il en se détournant de Donatello, toujours agacé par ce qui avait été dit.

\- Oulà, toi, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, plaisanta Karaï à l'autre bout du fil. Il y a un problème ?

\- Hey, Salut, répondit-il avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Euh... Ouais, on n'arrive pas à trouver Michelangelo, personne ne sait où il habite. Et puis Don, Raph et moi, on vient de s'engueuler, aussi. Accessoirement...

\- Aïe, pas drôle, pas drôle, compatit la jeune femme. Heureusement que Big Sis est là pour te remonter le moral, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi, tu as une bonne nouvelle ? Tu as largué Hun ?

\- Hey, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits ! Protesta-t-elle alors que son frère ricanait bêtement. Cela dit, ce n'est pas fait, mais ça va pas tarder à l'être, il commence vraiment à me gonfler.

\- Première bonne nouvelle de la journée !

\- Breeeef, non, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que P'pa et M'man ont ouvert un compte épargne à ton nom. Ils y verseront de l'argent chaque mois pour tes futurs trajets entre New-york, Boston et St-Paul. C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de eux à toi, avec huit mois de retard.

\- Oh, c'est trop cool ! S'exclama Léo qui ressentit une brusque envie d'embrasser ses parents. Dis leur merci de ma part.

\- Un peu que c'est cool ! Ronchonna Karaï d'un ton malicieux. Ils ne m'ont pas augmenté mon argent de poche, à moi, pour mon anniv. J'ai toujours dis que tu étais le chouchou.

\- Ils t'ont offert une moto, excuse-moi du peu, se moqua Léo.

\- C'est pas faux... Bon, frangin, je dois y aller. J'ai bien fait mon job ?

\- Tu m'as bien remonté le moral, si c'est ça ta question, répondit Léonardo en souriant. On va retrouver Michelangelo.

\- Bien sûr que vous allez le retrouver. Je suis sûre que Don et Raph ont déjà une idée à propos de la prochaine manœuvre. À plus, Léo. N'oublie pas d'appeler les parents.

\- Je vais le faire. À plus, Karaï. »

Rasséréné, Léonardo raccrocha avec le sourire. Sa sœur avait le chic pour toujours appeler au bon moment. En se retournant, il constata que Donatello n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse son appel en mourant de froid, mais était de nouveau à l'intérieur du commissariat, en train de parler à la policière.

« Merci, disait Donatello quand son frère le rejoignit.

\- De rien, répondit l'agent de police avec un sourire. J'espère que vous le trouverez. Au fond, il n'est pas méchant ce môme. »

Une nouvelle fois, Léo tiqua au mot « môme » alors que Michelangelo, tout comme eux, avait ses vingt-deux ans bien sonnés. Il garda cependant le silence et suivit Donnie quand celui-ci retourna dehors.

« Des nouvelles de Raph ? Demanda ce dernier, visiblement calmé de son petit coup de gueule précédant.

\- Nop, c'était Karaï, pas Raph.

\- Bah, appelle-le, parce qu'on est bon pour une expédition dans la banlieue de Saint-Paul. Tu es prêt ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... Commença Léo avant de remarquer le sourire XXL de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai peut-être une piste pour Michelangelo, déclara Donatello d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Léonardo en se demanda sérieusement si Karaï n'était pas médium. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Tu te souviens que la policière nous a dit que quelqu'un avait payé sa caution, la dernière fois qu'il s'est fait enfermé ?

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Ben je lui ai juste demandé l'adresse de cette personne. Un certain Léo-Henri. Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ça vaut le coup d'aller le voir, non ? S'il a payé pour le faire libérer, c'est qu'il doit connaître Michelangelo plutôt bien.

\- Don, tu es un génie, marmonna Léo, abasourdis par la simplicité du résonnement.

\- Hey, je suis pas entré au MIT parce que je faisais bien des claquettes, pas vrai ? Dépêche-toi d'appeler l'autre idiot, qu'on puisse y aller tout de suite. »

Léonardo tenta de joindre Raphaël, mais tomba trois fois de suite sur le répondeur. Agacé par l'entêtement de son frère, il se dépêcha de suivre Donatello qui poussait déjà son fauteuil vers l'arrêt le plus proche. Ils prirent un bus, puis un autre, pour rejoindre l'adresse qu'avait indiqué la policière.

Le quartier était tout à fait correct mais l'immeuble devant lequel il se retrouvèrent aurait bien eu besoin d'un ravalement de façade, ainsi que de travaux importants.

« Tu montes ? Demanda Donnie.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. A moins que tu me porte, ça va pas être possible. Et je préférerais éviter cette solution, si possible. J'ai quand même ma fierté. »

Ainsi livré à lui-même, Léo poussa la porte de l'immeuble que quelqu'un avait pris soin de coincer avec une brique, et entra dans le hall. S'il avait espéré trouver un peu de chaleur, il fut amèrement déçu. Il faisait presque plus froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le New-Yorkais n'avait aucune idée de l'étage où il devait se rendre, aussi décida-t-il d'essayer tous les paliers. Au premier, il tomba sur un petit vieux qui l'envoya paître sans ménagement et une porte que personne n'ouvrit. Au deuxième, un enfant lui répondit de derrière le battant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler aux inconnus ou à ses voisins tant que ses parents n'étaient pas là, et de la très mauvaise musique rugissait dans l'appartement voisin. Léo ne prit pas la peine de toquer, se disant qu'on ne l'entendrait de toute façon pas. Enfin, au troisième, alors que sa main était déjà levée et prête à frapper la première porte, un papier pourtant collé à quelques centimètres de son visage attira son attention.

« _Mike, je suis sorti. Si tu veux me rendre mon matos, tu me trouveras au_ Pirate _. LH_ »

LH. Ça ne pouvait être que Léo-Henri, pas vrai ? Et ça s'adressait à un certain Mike. Ce surnom était plutôt celui des Michaël, ou des Michel, mais ça pouvait aussi marcher pour Michelangelo, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Léonardo, il était d'ores et déjà évident que tout concordait, et qu'il venait de trouver son premier indice bien tangible au sujet de son frère. La première chose qui lui prouvait, pour de vrai, que celui qu'il cherchait était en vie. Le brusque soulagement qu'il ressentit lui fit l'effet d'une décharge d'adrénaline.

Extatique, le jeune homme dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se précipiter dehors. Donatello était penché en avant et frottait vigoureusement ses jambes.

« L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais même pas si ce que je fais est utile, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de Léo avant de remarquer son visage et de sourire à son tour, par mimétisme. Tu as déjà fini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, d'un seul coup très excité. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Léo-Henri n'est pas chez lui, mais il laissé un mot pour Michelangelo ! » S'exclama Léonardo pour qui le calme n'était plus qu'une notion abstraite.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, son téléphone sonna. Son sourire qui faisait déjà le tour de sa tête s'élargit encore un peu si s'était possible en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Raph ! S'écria-t-il sans prélude. On a une piste pour Michelangelo ! Tu es où ?

\- C'est pas vrai ? Ricana Raphaël à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que vous trouviez des trucs. »

Malgré la plaisanterie, Léonardo entendit comme une angoisse, une inquiétude dans la voix de son frère, et son excitation retomba un peu. En voyant sa nouvelle expression, Donatello comprit sans doute que quelque chose clochait car toute son attention revint sur Léo dans la seconde.

« Y'a un problème ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Raph dont on pouvait presque voir le dandinement mal à l'aise à travers le téléphone. Je crois… Je crois que je viens de voir Michelangelo.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Ouais… Enfin, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que c'était lui, mais si c'est le cas, alors oui, Léo, on a un gros, gros problème. »


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre Onze :**_

Dehors, il neigeait à petits flocons, le soleil déclinait.

Les trois frères se retrouvèrent dans un café à mi-chemin entre la banlieue et le centre-ville. Autour de la table, la tension était à son comble. Les derniers restes d'excitation s'étaient envolés lorsque Léo et Don avaient aperçu Raph et avaient remarqué cette façon qu'il avait de frotter lentement et minutieusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, ainsi que cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, que ses frères trouvèrent très au-delà de l'inquiétude, et bien plus proche de la peur.

Raphaël insista pour d'abords entendre ce que Léonardo et Donatello avaient fait depuis qu'il les avait quittés, et tiqua lorsque le premier cita très précisément le mot qu'il avait trouvé sur la porte.

« Le matos… Vous croyez que c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il et entourant sa tasse de café de ses deux mains, et en prenant bien soin de ne rien regarder d'autre que la table.

\- Pfff, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Demanda Donatello d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur sans y parvenir vraiment. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme à la peau noire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raph ? S'inquiéta Léo. Tu commences à nous faire flipper, mec.

\- Je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème… »

OoOoO

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

 _Raphaël donna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige. Cet idiot de Donatello ne comprenait vraiment rien. C'était peut-être un génie, mais niveau sentiment ce n'était qu'un imbécile ! Quant à Léo qui prenait ses grands airs, il devrait arrêter de faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Qu'en savait-il, lui, s'ils allaient retrouver Michelangelo ? Qu'en savait-il ? Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient remontaient à trois mois ! Il pouvait être arrivé n'importe quoi, en trois mois ! Vu comment on leur avait décrit le personnage, il pouvait vraiment s'être passé n'importe quoi. Pour ce que Léo en savait, leur frère pouvait très bien être mort, découpé et planqué quelque part. Était-ce irréaliste ? On leur avait carrément décrit un gangster ! Argent, drogue, armes, il pouvait y avoir des centaines de raisons pour lesquelles il était introuvable ! Et le seul qui semblait savoir quelque chose dans ce bled pourris était un foutu gamin qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit !_

 _Le New-Yorkais s'immobilisa soudain. Le gamin… Si Raph n'avait pas le début de la moindre idée d'où trouver Michelangelo, il savait au moins où il avait des chances de trouver le petit : à l'orphelinat. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur le gosse et à le suivre à la trace, peut-être que Klunk, lui, – c'était bien Klunk, son nom ? – le conduirait tout droit où il le désirait. Quelle idée de génie !_

 _«_ _Donnie n'a rien à faire au MIT,_ _marmonna Raphaël, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres._ _Par contre, j'ai toutes mes chances._ _»_

 _Malgré son sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer, le jeune homme retrouva l'orphelinat en moins d'une demi heure, ce qui était un exploit. Il s'installa dans un café sur le trottoir d'en face et l'attente commença. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le môme était bien à l'intérieur, et se déciderait à sortir pour aller voir Michelangelo. Beaucoup d'incertitudes… Mais Raphaël était prêt à attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il ne retrouverait pas ses frères sans avoir quelque chose de solide à leur ramener. Simple question de fierté._

 _Le rouquin pointa le bout de son nez une toute petite heure plus tard, après trois appels et cinq textos ignorés de Léo. Raph n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il se leva d'un bond, paya son café en hâte et commença sa filature. Alors qu'il se trouvait derrière une poubelle et regardait le garçon franchir un carrefour en courant, il espéra que personne ne trouverait son comportement suspect. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il suivait un enfant ? Quelle que soit la façon dont il tournait la phrase, il aurait l'air d'un pervers. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua._

 _«_ _C'est qui le maître ninja, ici ?_ _», chuchota-t-il pour lui-même._

 _Klunk s'éloignait du centre-ville. Petit à petit, le quartier devenait moins riche, moins entretenu. Les travaux donnaient l'impression d'avoir été commencé des années plus tôt et de ne toujours pas avoir de date de finition de prévue. Plus il progressait, et plus Raph reconnaissait les signes des quartiers qu'il avait lui-même fréquenté quand il était plus jeune. Ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Qu'est-ce que le môme venait faire par ici ? Michelangelo vivait-il dans les parages ?_

 _Finalement, le petit rouquin s'engagea dans une ruelle délabrée et Raphaël sentit les frissons de l'inquiétude le parcourir. La situation commençait vraiment à sentir mauvais. Lorsqu'il arriva au coin, il se cacha dans un renfoncement de mur et observa sa cible._

 _Au fond de la ruelle, deux zonards étaient en train de discuter. L'un était grand et maigre, le crâne rasé et l'air mauvais. L'autre était plus petit, et la capuche de son épais sweat-shirt noir empêchait Raph d'apercevoir son visage. Le baraqué donna une grosse sacoche au gringalet, qui commença à farfouiller dedans. C'est à ce moment que le mioche arriva à leur hauteur._

 _«_ _Salut !_ _» Lança-t-il d'une voix haute et absolument inconsciente du fait qu'il n'était pas dans une cours d'école mais dans un fond de ruelle glauque._

 _Raphaël s'apprêtait déjà à intervenir pour défendre l'orphelin contre ces brutes quand le plus petit des deux se tourna vers l'enfant et posa un bras plein d'affection sur son épaule. Son visage était toujours invisible, mais l'immense sourire qu'il devait porter sur ses lèvres s'entendit dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'exclama :_

 _«_ _Hey, Klunky ! Enfin là ! Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, frangin !_ _»_

 _Un affreux doute naquit dans l'esprit du New-Yorkais. Ce gars-là, avec sa capuche qui cachait son visage, ce gars-là, qui discutait au fond d'une ruelle sombre, dans un coin mal famé avec un homme aux allures patibulaire, ce gars-là qui achetait à présent le contenu de la sacoche, quel qu'il soit, ce gars-là, était-il le même dont Klunk avait clamé l'innocence devant Raph et ses frères, pas plus tard que la veille ? Ce gars-là, était-ce Michelangelo ?_

 _Lorsque le gringalet jeta la sacoche sur son épaule et entraîna l'enfant avec lui vers l'autre bout de la ruelle, Raphaël tenta une manœuvre d'approche. Il ne savait pas qui était ce mec, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse le gamin seul dans cette situation. Il était de plus en plus persuadé d'être en présence de Michelangelo, et une angoisse de plus en plus forte montait en lui. Malgré la distance, Raph réussit à suivre la conversation._

 _«_ _Tu viens Klunk ? On va être en retard sinon,_ _disait celui dont l'identité restait à déterminer._

 _-_ _Ça va, j'arrive. On est pas pressé, si ?_

 _\- Tu parles, à chaque fois c'est pareil. On est toujours à la bourre. Dis, j'espère que les aiguilles seront de la bonne taille, cette fois._

 _\- Je pourrais le faire, moi aussi ?_ _»_

 _Le jeune homme – d'après sa voix et sa dégaine, c'est forcément un jeune homme, décida Raphaël – éclata d'un rire claire et communicatif._

 _«_ _Certainement pas ! T'es trop jeune !_ _S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant l'enfant._ _Et puis, fait pas le brave, t'as la trouille des aiguilles, toi aussi._ _»_

 _Horrifié, le New-Yorkais s'arrêta net. On parlait bien d'aiguilles, là, non ? On parlait de rendez-vous, on parlait de ce qu'il y avait dans la sacoche, on parlait d'un voyou qui, peut-être, sans doute, très certainement, était Michelangelo. On parlait de drogue. On parlait de piqûre. On parlait d'héroïne. Et on parlait d'un gamin qui demandait s'il pouvait en prendre._

 _Incapable de complètement comprendre et accepter l'idée que celui qu'il considérait encore et toujours comme son frère soit très probablement un toxicomane qui achetait sa dope devant des enfants et parlait même de ses injections avec eux, Raphaël ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il s'était arrêté. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Klunk et son compagnon douteux étaient partit. Le jeune homme à la peau noire passa dix bonnes minutes à se traiter de tous les noms, sans savoir si son inquiétude allait plutôt au bien-être du gamin ou au fait que celui qu'il supposait être Michelangelo avait de nouveau disparut. Puis il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Léonardo._

 _Cette fois, il avait quelque chose de très solide à leur ramener. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas aimer la nouvelle._

OoOoO

Lorsque Raph se tut, le silence qui tomba sur les trois hommes était de plomb. Chacun essayait tout doucement de se faire à l'idée que le Michelangelo qu'ils connaissaient et celui qu'ils cherchaient n'étaient plus du tout la même personne, mais cette simple pensée donnait des nausées à Léonardo. Quelque part, il refusait d'y croire. Tout concordait, sauf ses souvenirs, et cela l'empêchait d'accepter complètement l'image qu'il se forgeait petit à petit de son frère. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait toujours été lucide, raisonné et terre-à-terre. Son cœur et sa raison se disputaient donc l'opinion qu'il devait se faire. Michelangelo était-il bien un voyou, comme tout le monde en ville semblait le penser ? Ou était-ce une fausse idée, basée sur des préjugés qu'on leur avait inculqué ? Léo sentait poindre un gros mal de tête. Que devait-il croire ?

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, déclara soudain Donatello, d'un ton sans réplique. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

\- Ah ouais ? Grogna Raphaël dont la peur semblait s'être de nouveau transformée en colère. Et bien vas-y, monsieur le génie, donne-nous donc ta théorie.

\- J'en ai pas. Mais je ne veux pas juger avant d'être sûr, rétorqua son frère avec acidité. Il doit forcément y avoir une autre explication.

\- Donnie... J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas, moi aussi, crois-moi, soupira Léonardo d'un ton résigné. Mais... Je veux dire... Le matos ? La sacoche et les aiguilles ? Je...

\- Je sais ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Protesta Donatello. Et je sais qu'il y a 90% de chance pour que ce soit vrai, mais je refuse d'y croire. Je veux des preuves, d'abord.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ? S'énerva Raph. T'en as pas assez des preuves ? Michelangelo est un drogué, c'est tout ! Un putain de Junky ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- J'en sais rien, d'accord ?! »

Cette fois, Donatello cria et le silence se fit dans le café pour quelques secondes. Le jeune homme en fauteuil avait vraiment l'air furieux.

« Le matos, ça pourrait être... De la musique, peut-être ? Des baffles ? Et dans la sacoche, pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi, pourquoi tout de suite de la drogue ? Et les aiguilles... Les aiguilles...

\- Ben oui, vas-y Einstein, dis-le, le défia Raphaël. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?

\- Le gars, ça sert à rien de se disputer, souffla Léo qui avait conscience que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

\- C'est facile de tout de suite s'imaginer le pire, Raph, hein ? Gronda Donnie. C'est facile de se dire que Michelangelo est irrécupérable de toute façon, et qu'on ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Écoute-moi bien, mon vieux, même si c'était vrai, même si Michelangelo était vraiment un drogué, que son casier judiciaire était long comme mon bras, même s'il avait tué quelqu'un, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je continuerais quand même de le chercher, et j'essayerais quand même de l'aider. Parce qu'il soit clean ou non, que tu le déteste ou non, c'est aussi mon frère. Je pensais que c'était assez clair, et que c'était aussi le cas pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, Donatello dégagea son fauteuil de la table d'un geste furieux et se dirigea vers la porte. Léonardo posa un regard compatissant sur Raphaël, qui avait l'air de s'être prit une claque. Deux disputes dans la même journée... C'était un nouveau record. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, les trois frères n'avaient pas le temps de s'énerver les uns contre les autres. Et puis ils ne se voyaient pas suffisamment souvent pour se le permettre. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'était pas la même, et les caractères radicalement différents de Donnie et Raph se confrontaient.

Raphaël était colérique, instinctif et têtu. À ses yeux, la première idée était toujours la bonne et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui fallait du temps pour s'y faire. Au contraire, Donatello était calme, réfléchit et rêveur. Quand une idée lui venait, il prenait plusieurs jours pour y penser, ne rechignait pas à la changer, ou à l'abandonner si elle ne marchait pas, et gardait l'esprit ouvert à toutes autres propositions. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'entendent pas toujours bien. Cela ne les empêchaient en rien de s'aimer.

« Viens, ordonna gentiment Léonardo à son frère, qui se remettait petit à petit de sa stupeur. On va pas le laisser dehors tout seul ? »

Sans répondre, Raphaël le suivit à l'extérieur. Donatello était resté sur le pas de la porte, sans doute pour les attendre, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. La façon dont il pianotait sur son téléphone trahissait une profonde frustration plutôt qu'une véritable colère. Un reniflement de sa part attira l'attention de Léo. Était-il en train de pleurer ? Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Raph parla.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est toi qui as raison. Je laisse pas tomber. On va trouver Michelangelo, et on va l'aider. Et puis je ne le déteste pas. »

Donnie eut un ricanement, frotta une manche contre son visage et leva les yeux vers ses frères. S'il avait pleuré, cela ne se voyait pas.

« Je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, déclara-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Léo.

\- Pour ce soir, je ne sais pas, rétorqua Donatello en leur braquant son téléphone sous le nez. Mais pour demain, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un tour au _Pirate_ , ça vous dit ? C'est un bar, dans le centre ville. C'est bien là que Léo-Henri a dit qu'on pourrait le trouver, non ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais un génie ? », demanda nonchalamment Raphaël.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre Douze :**_

Un simple coup d'œil sur la devanture du _Pirate_ était suffisant pour comprendre la raison de ce nom. Un grand Jolly Roger flottait au-dessus de la porte, alors qu'un Jack Sparrow en bois grandeur nature leur souhaitait la bienvenue sur le trottoir. Sur l'ardoise qu'il tenait était écrit « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens » et Raphaël laissa échapper un rire excité.

« Non, Baxter, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Aboya Donatello dans son téléphone, l'air très clairement agacé. Tu ne peux pas utiliser de matériaux conductibles, le risque est trop grand. Ouais... Non ! S'exclama-t-il après une pause, une expression à mi chemin entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction absolue. On avait dit zéro risques et zéro douleur. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! »

Les New-Yorkais échangèrent un regard narquois. Ce fameux Baxter qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré leur paraissait être un personnage haut en couleurs. Il était plutôt drôle d'écouter Don s'énerver contre lui au téléphone, car il donnait l'impression de redécouvrir son compagnon de labo et les limites qu'il se fixait à chaque fois. Limites qui se trouvaient bien au-delà de celles de Donnie, apparemment.

D'un autre côté, quoi qu'il appréciât le gag vivant qu'était son frère à cet instant, Léonardo était impatient de rentrer dans le bar. Il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire, afin d'être fixé sur le sort de Michelangelo. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, pour pouvoir ramener son frère sur le droit chemin. Il voulait une fin à cette quête qui n'avait en vérité pas commencée quelques mois auparavant seulement, mais bien de longues années plus tôt. Seize ans, pour être exacte. Il voulait trouver son dernier frère et rentrer chez lui.

Le Bostonien sembla se rendre compte de son agacement car il leur fit signe d'entrer sans l'attendre.

« Je te signal que je suis le cobaye ! S'écriait-il quand Raph poussa la porte. Je ne tiens pas à finir électrocuté ! »

Léo aurait prit la peine de sourire à cette remarque si son frère à la peau noire ne lui avait pas soudainement tiré sur le bras avec excitation. Tout le monde à l'intérieur du _Pirate_ portait au minimum un chapeau corsaire, et deux leur furent d'ailleurs tendus. Raphaël enfonça le sien sur sa tête sans la moindre hésitation, complètement extatique.

« T'as l'air idiot, lui fit remarquer narquoisement Léonardo qui n'en portait pas moins son propre couvre-chef.

\- Autant que toi devant un sabre laser, rétorqua Raph du tac-au-tac avant de pousser une exclamation ravie quand quelqu'un beugla « à l'abordage ! » à la cantonade et qu'un serveur déguisé en mousse vint prendre sa commande.

\- Tss, fanboy. », se moqua Léo.

C'était assez cool, il devait bien l'admettre. Raph était un grand fan de pirates, et ça ne datait apparemment pas d'hier. Alors que les films cultes de Léonardo étaient les Star Wars, et que Donnie aurait vendu frères et copines pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, Raph vénérait Pirates des Caraïbes. Alors actuellement, ce dernier devait se trouver très proche de ce qu'il définissait comme le Paradis.

« Aller, l'excité, on a un Michelangelo sauvage à trouver, je te signal. », déclara Léo en tirant son frère vers le comptoir.

Cela eu le mérite de faire revenir Raphaël à la réalité. Les New-yorkais s'accoudèrent au bar et attendirent que le barman ait terminé avec ses précédant clients. Lui aussi était déguisé en pirate. Il portait un cache œil, et les cicatrices sur la partie gauche de son visage étaient vraiment bien faites. Il faisait presque peur à voir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Les apostropha-t-il gaiement en arrivant à leur hauteur. Aujourd'hui, on fait un spécial Barbe Rousse, si ça vous tente.

\- Je pendrais bien une bière, décida Léo. Raph ?

\- Un Barbe Rousse, moussaillon ! S'exclama celui-ci avec une claque pleine d'entrain sur le comptoir.

\- Un Barbe Rousse et une bière pour le marin d'eau douce, acquiesça le barman avec un léger sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Léo. Autre chose ?

\- En fait, oui, enchérit Raphaël. Tu peux peut-être nous aider ? On cherche quelqu'un. Un certain Léo-Henri, ça te parle ?

\- Ce qui me parle c'est le gnon que tu vas te prendre s'il t'entend l'appeler comme ça, déclara l'autre avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors tu le connais ? Demanda Léo.

\- Ça dépend qui le demande. », rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Raphaël et Léonardo échangèrent un regard alors qu'on leur servait leurs boissons. Que pouvaient-ils dire à cet inconnu ? Raph décida finalement de tenter la politique de la vérité.

« On cherche notre ami Michelangelo, expliqua-t-il. On nous a dit que Léo-Henri, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle, saurait où le trouver. »

Le barman posa le verre qu'il essuyait sur le comptoir et les jaugea d'un air songeur, comme s'il mesurait la confiance qu'il pouvait leur accorder.

« Ouais, d'accord, je vais le chercher, finit-il par acquiescer. Renet, tu tiens le bar deux secondes ! », lança-t-il à une serveuse avant de disparaître derrière une porte portant un panneau « accès privé ».

Raph et Léo échangèrent un high five. Dehors, Donatello était toujours accroché à son téléphone. Bientôt, le barman revint.

« LH fais les comptes dans son bureau, leur annonça-t-il en les invitant à le suivre.

\- LH ? C'est comme ça qu'il faut l'appeler ? Se renseigna Raphaël.

\- C'est préférable, oui. »

L'homme ouvrit une porte et laissa entrer les New-yorkais. Léo eut tout juste le temps de constater que la pièce en question n'était qu'un cagibi que le barman saisissait Raphaël à la gorge et le plaquait contre un mur à hauteur de ses yeux, c'est-à-dire vingt bons centimètres au dessus du sol.

« Si vous me disiez qui vous êtes, maintenant ? Gronda-t-il, soudain beaucoup moins aimable.

\- Wow, wow, on se calme ! S'exclama Léo alors que son frère émettait tout juste un gargouillis. Lâche-le ! On est des amis de...

\- Aucun ami de Michelangelo ne l'appelle par son nom complet, rétorqua furieusement l'homme. Et les amis de Mikester me connaissent tous. Alors je vais répéter ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

\- LH ? C'est toi LH ? Demanda Léonardo qui regardait Raphaël avec inquiétude. Tu veux bien le poser ? Je vais t'expliquer. »

Le jeune homme à la peau noire donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide. La position devait être très douloureuse et très inconfortable.

« Vous avez toujours pas comprit que vous ne l'aurez pas ? Gronda LH en dévoilant ses dents, et soudain Léo se demanda si les cicatrices sur son visage étaient vraiment des fausses. Vous ne nous le prendrez pas ! Attaquez-vous à de vrais dangers publics au lieu de persécuter un gamin qui fait vivre tout un quartier ! »

L'adrénaline coulait trop vite dans les veines de Léonardo pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sa seule certitude était que Raph changeait petit à petit de couleurs et que LH leur prêtait des intentions qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Léonardo n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'utiliser la ceinture noire qu'il avait acquise au dojo de son père, mais cela ne fit aucune différence. Un instant il se tenait à un mètre seulement d'un homme en train d'étrangler son frère, et la seconde d'après il était en position de combat devant un Raphaël avachit contre le mur, alors que le barman tentait comme il pouvait de reprendre sa respiration, ses mains fermement plaquées sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où Léo l'avait frappé. Derrière celui-ci, Raph inspirait de longues goulées salutaire.

« Alors je me suis trompé de gars, grommela l'homme d'un ton douloureux. Des deux, le méchant, c'est toi ?

\- Ça va, Raph ? S'enquit Léonardo en sentant son frère se relever derrière lui.

\- Je vivrais, gronda celui-ci, la voix rauque.

\- Tant mieux. Tu peux sortir deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

Même sans le regarder, Léo sentit le regard incrédule que lui envoya Raphaël.

« Et te laisser seul avec ce barjo ? C'est ça, ouais, dans tes rêves, mon pote.

\- Raph, Donnie est tout seul dehors. J'arrive tout de suite, c'est promit. »

De tout l'échange, Léonardo n'avait pas quitté le barman du regard une seule seconde. L'homme les fixait, les yeux pleins de colère, mais n'avait pas quitté sa position à genoux. Léo devait vraiment avoir touché un point douloureux.

Un grognement rageur lui apprit que son frère avait fait son choix. Raphaël le doubla et chopa le barman au collier pour l'attirer près de son visage.

« Touche-le, et ça ne fera qu'empirer ta sale gueule. », gronda-t-il.

Même avec cinq bons centimètres de moins que tout le monde, Raphaël pouvait être très convainquant. Et très flippant. Il pivota sur lui-même et fusilla Léo du regard, comme pour le mettre au défi de ne pas sortir de ce cagibi sans un bleu. Léonardo hocha la tête et Raphaël s'en alla.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, admit le barman. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le méchant flic.

\- Alors c'est ça. Toi aussi tu crois qu'on est flic ? »

Le regard de l'homme devint soupçonneux. Léo laissa échapper un soupire frustré.

« Bon, pour commencer, tout le monde va se calmer, d'accord ? On n'est pas des flics, et on ne veux aucun mal à Michelangelo. On est juste venu pour le voir, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Comment tu veux que je te crois ? Rétorqua LH avec agressivité.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le New-yorkais. Peut-être qu'en te donnant nos noms ?... »

L'immense barman continua de le fixer sans dire un mot, si bien que le plus jeune n'eut d'autres choix que de faire comme si on lui avait dit oui.

« Je m'appelle Léonardo, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Celui que tu voulais frapper, c'est mon frère, Raphaël, et notre autre frère est devant le bar. Il s'appelle Donatello. »

Léo avait bon espoir que leurs noms éveilleraient une lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, qui restait pour l'instant aussi silencieux et froid qu'un bloc de glace. LH ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le plus jeune sentait ses chances fondre au fil des secondes.

« Vous vous ressemblez très peu, pour des frères, finit par déclarer le barman. T'as l'air vachement chinois, et l'autre vachement noir.

\- Je suis d'origine Japonaise, corrigea Léonardo, un peu vexé. Et Raph doit être Kenyan. On est des frères adoptifs. Ni moi, ni Raphaël ou Donatello ne connaissons nos parents biologiques. On cherche Michelangelo parce qu'on était tous dans le même orphelinat quand on était gosses, et qu'on le considérait lui aussi comme notre frère. »

Après une ou deux nouvelles secondes de silence, LH brisa enfin sa posture défensive et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurant, en fait. Le gars devait faire la même taille que Donnie, mais avec la carrure du Raph ! Une vraie montagne.

L'homme s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte du cagibi s'ouvrit tout d'un coup pour laisser entrer un Raphaël à l'air furieux.

« Léo, ça va ? », demanda-t-il en rejoignant son frère en deux grandes enjambées, un regard noir braqué sur le barman.

Dans l'encadrement, Donatello coinça son fauteuil entre le mur et le battant et fusilla lui aussi LH des yeux. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

« Je vais bien, répondit Léonardo avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Et toi, tu viens d'où ? Demanda LH à Donnie, qui eu un moment de surprise avant de répondre.

\- Je suis d'origine péruvienne. », finit-il par déclarer, prudemment.

Pour la première fois depuis que Raph et Léo avaient commandé leurs verres, le barman se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

« Et ben, ricana-t-il. Entre vous trois, et Mikester le viking, vous formez une drôle de fratrie, c'est moi qui vous le dit. »


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre Treize :**_

LH se trouva être beaucoup plus agréable une fois sa confiance acquise. Son air patibulaire et ses cicatrices ne perdirent en revanche rien de leur réalité. Le barman les reconduisit dans la salle principale du bar et leur offrit une tournée pour s'excuser de son comportement quelque peu agressif. Léonardo avait très envie de croire cet homme malgré leurs débuts tumultueux, quand celui-ci ne tari pas d'éloges au sujet de Michelangelo. Cependant, il était difficile de croire quelqu'un dont la moitié du visage est brûlé au troisième degrés, et qui semble tout aussi capable de vous broyer la main en vous la serrant que de faire décoller de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol les clients indésirables de son commerce. Donnie et Raph semblaient également partager cet avis.

Les trois frères n'avaient pas osé se renseigner à propos du « matos », ni de la sacoche, de peur de faire réapparaître la bête qui somnolait au fond du barman. Raphaël avait très peu envie de se trouver de nouveau plaqué au mur.

La seule chose que LH accepta de dire à propos de Michelangelo fut qu'il n'avait pas de domicile fixe. Il dormait ça et là, au grès de ses envies et de ses amis. Et malgré l'insistance particulière du barman sur le fait que Michelangelo avait choisit de son plein gré ce mode de vie, Léonardo sentit son inquiétude décupler. Son frère vivait donc dans la rue depuis plus de six ans ?!

« J'ai dis dans la rue ? S'étonna LH quand Donatello s'étrangla lui aussi sur cette information. Non, il ne vit pas dans la rue, il n'a juste pas d'appart à lui, c'est tout. Il dors chez des amis. La semaine dernière c'était chez moi, cette semaine c'est chez Woody, etc... Personne ne le laisserait dehors par un froid pareil, vous êtes fous. »

Léo se sentit un peu rasséréné, mais un peu seulement, et d'après les lèvres pincées de Raph et les doigts de Donnie qui pianotaient nerveusement sur la table, il en était de même pour eux.

Quand Raphaël voulu se renseigner sur le passé de Michelangelo, LH secoua négativement la tête.

« Désolé, mais je ne le connais que depuis l'an dernier et il est plutôt discret sur les détails. Il vous a déjà mentionné, bien sûr, mais il a tendance à tourner toutes les parties sombres de sa vie en fables épiques. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que selon lui, s'il a quitté l'orphelinat, c'est parce que le personnel était en fait des extraterrestres infiltrés pour l'enlever et étudier son cerveau. Et aussi parce que son collègue de chambre ronflait comme une locomotive. Voilà sa version. »

Bien que Léo, Donnie et Raph soient en train d'échanger des regards amusés, LH resta grave.

« Maintenant, celle de Klunk, c'est que les encadrants étaient violant et maltraitants. Klunk, c'est un autre orphelin qui...

\- On sait qui s'est, le coupa Donatello, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus furieux qu'amusé.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le barman. Comment ça se fait ?

\- On l'a rencontré hier, à l'orphelinat, expliqua Léo.

\- Orphelinat que j'ai bien envie de saccager. », gronda Raphaël.

Ce fut au tour de LH de les regarder en souriant alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

« Si vous avez rencontré Klunk, alors Mike est déjà au courant de votre présence, c'est sûr, déclara-t-il. Rien ne se passe dans cette ville sans que Mike ne soit mis au courant par Klunk. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est qu'il doit préparer quelque chose.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Donatello avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Ou bien il croit lui aussi qu'on est des flics, grommela Léo. C'est ce que Klunk a dû lui dire. »

En vérité, le New-yorkais avait bien du mal à croire que si Michelangelo était au courant de leur présence et ne venait pas les voir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Après tout, si les rôles avaient été inversés, Léo se serait précipité pour rencontrer ses frères. Que Michelangelo ne le fasse pas ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tant de problèmes avec la police, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Raph.

\- Parce que tout le monde n'a pas la même définition de l'art que lui, plaisanta LH. Pour la plupart des gens, cela n'inclue pas de taguer des monuments historiques.

\- Et pour Michelangelo, si ?

\- C'est un détail. Ça fait un moment qu'il travail sur une œuvre urbaine qui, par malchance selon lui, inclus un petit bout de notre hôtel de ville.

\- Comment ça « par malchance » ?

\- Il dit qu'il ne l'a pas choisi. Que l'hôtel de ville n'avait qu'à être autre part. »

Léo hésita à rire. C'était à la fois si ridicule et si contraire à la loi ! Il ne savait si le personnage de Michelangelo lui était de plus en plus sympathique ou, si au contraire, il le décevait un peu plus au fil des minutes. Donnie et Raph, eux, ne se privèrent pas de ricaner.

« C'est un artiste, alors ? Demanda Donatello avec un léger dédain, lui qui, la plupart du temps, n'était pas réceptif à tout ce qui n'approchait pas de près ou de loin les sciences.

\- Il fais des graffs, répondit LH. Il appelle ça de l'art éphémère. De l'art urbain. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

\- Et il se débrouille bien ? S'enquit Raphaël.

\- Tu veux dire en dessin ? Demanda le barman. Ou au niveau de l'argent ? Parce que pour ce qui est du second... Ça ne paye pas beaucoup. Voir pas du tout. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est plutôt du genre à lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Merci d'avoir payé sa caution, au fait. », intervint Léonardo qui décida de mettre en suspens provisoire cette question de loi qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

Sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaule bougon, comme si cette simple phrase représentait une insulte. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal pour LH que de payer les amandes d'un ami. Ou peut-être était-ce uniquement celles de Michelangelo ?

« Ça vous dit de voir ce qu'il fait ? Demanda soudain le patron du bar en se levant, laissant entendre sans vraiment le vouloir que la question n'en était pas une.

\- Hum... Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Acquiesça Raphaël un peu malgré lui.

\- Vous avez sûrement dû passer devant quelques uns de ses graffs, ajouta LH en s'éloignant à grands pas tandis que Léonardo aidait Donatello à manœuvrer son fauteuil parmi la foule. Il a sévi dans presque toute la ville. Rien que la façade de mon bar, déjà, c'est de lui. »

Cette information seule aurait suffit à impressionner Léonardo, qui était à peine capable de tenir un feutre. Ses amis aimaient à dire qu'il dessinait aussi bien avec les mains qu'avec les pieds, c'était. Or la façade du bar était très belle. Elle représentait un couché de soleil maritime vu de la proue d'un navire. Le graff était dans les tons rouges, or et bleu et le sentiment qui s'en dégageait était très apaisant. Même avec le Jack Sparrow en bois souhaitant la bienvenue sur le bas côté.

LH entraîna les frères jusqu'à un square, à deux ou trois blocs du bar, et les planta devant une fresque gigantesque représentant les péripéties d'un tout petit personnage sur un mur de plus de dix mètres de long pour deux de haut. Même Donnie dut s'avouer impressionné. Le bonhomme traversait des déserts, des torrents, grimpait des montagnes et explorait des grottes. Il était poursuivit par divers ennemis ou mangeait en compagnie agréable, il combattait, fuyait, découvrait des cités enfouies, submergées et même volantes ! Tout cela pour revenir à la case départ ou il retrouvait son chez-soi et sa famille. Si l'on observait bien la première et la dernière case de la saga murale, on pouvait s'apercevoir que la seule différence hormis l'orientation du personnage, était l'intérieur de sa tête. Au départ, elle était pleine, colorée en noir, ordinaire. A son retour, le petit personnage avait tout un monde au sein de son esprit. C'était une ode au voyage qu'avait dessiné Michelangelo. Un appel à la découverte et l'aventure.

« Wow, souffla Raphaël, exprimant parfaitement les pensées de tout le monde. Ne me dites pas qu'on le fout en prison pour ça ?

\- Dégradation de biens publiques, rétorqua LH en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Il n'a pas les autorisations nécessaires pour faire ces graffs.

\- Je t'en foutrais, des autorisations nécessaires, moi, grommela le New-yorkais au tempérament emporté. C'est trop beau ce qu'il fait ! J'ai déjà vu pleins d'artistes reconnus et respectés qui dessinaient moins bien que lui ! »

Avant que Donnie n'ait le temps de répondre, Léonardo leur fit un signe pour attirer leur attention. À quelques mètres d'eux se tenait Klunk. Il les regardait avec circonspection, comme s'il essayait de déterminer quelque chose. Croyait-il toujours qu'ils étaient flics ? Ou lui avait-on expliqué leur lien avec Michelangelo et essayait-il de faire correspondre ces explications avec sa version des faits ? Toujours est-il qu'en l'apercevant, LH s'avança à grands pas vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut Klunk ! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en pétards de l'enfant.

\- Salut, LH, répondit le gamin avec une affection évidente mais sans quitter ses cibles des yeux.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où est Mikester, par hasard ? Demanda ensuite le barman en pointant les frères du pouce. J'ai trois gars, là, qui voudraient bien le voir.

\- Ouais, il veut les voir aussi, rétorqua le rouquin qui resta encore quelques secondes immobiles avant de se secouer d'un coup. Bon, alors, vous venez ? »

De quoi ? Quelque chose venait de griller dans le cerveau de Léo. Il allait rencontrer son dernier frère ? Maintenant ? Sans de plus amples préparations ? Déjà la bonne vieille angoisse refaisait surface. Tous les renseignements que Léo, Raph et Donnie venaient d'apprendre les avaient grandement rassuré, mais il planait encore de sacrés mystères autour de Michelangelo. Quelle était cette histoire de seringues et de matos, pour commencer ? Était-il un voyou, comme semblaient le penser tous ceux qui représentaient d'ordinaire l'ordre publique aux yeux de Léo, ou était-il simplement un original qui avait l'air adulé par ses amis ? Difficile de trancher. Et au-delà de tout ça, Michelangelo était-il toujours le petit garçon de l'orphelinat du boulevard Hoffman ?

Léonardo fut interrompue dans ses réflexion frénétiques quand LH le poussa en avant afin de le faire avancer en direction de Klunk.

« Alors, tu vas pas rester planté là ? Pas après le cirque que tu m'as fait au bar, pas vrai ?

\- Attends, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être convoqué, moi ! Protesta Raphaël qui essayait de faire passer sa panique pour de la colère. J'aime pas trop ça ! »

Le seul à ne pas protester fut Donnie. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner courage, et poussa son fauteuil à la suite de Klunk.

« Venez, les gars, ordonna-t-il en leur adressant un sourire inquiet. On n'est pas venu ici pour rien, pas vrai ? C'est l'heure de rencontrer Michelangelo. »

Si le trajet qui suivit leur prit une bonne heure, ce fut probablement à cause du fauteuil de Donatello, car à plusieurs reprises le gamin lui lança des regards critiques avant d'obliquer brusquement, comme s'il changeait de route. Et plus d'une fois, Léo eu l'impression que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Klunk leur aurait fait emprunter des chemins bien plus acrobatiques.

L'enfant avait l'air furieux. Et pas furieux comme quand Donnie et Raph se disputaient. Furieux comme l'avaient été Raphaël et Michelangelo lors de leur séparation. La fureur de celui qui a été trompé, malmené, et qui ne compte pas pardonner tout de suite. Léonardo essaya d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois, mais Klunk évita consciencieusement son regard.

Le New-yorkais était tellement concentré sur le petit qu'il ne remarqua même pas le changement de décor autour de lui. Le centre-ville bien aménagé de la classe moyenne travailleuse évolua petit à petit vers les quartiers isolés et délabrés des laissés-pour-compte.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda finalement Raphaël alors qu'ils s'approchaient de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un aérodrome à l'abandon.

\- Ouais, on y est. », rétorqua sèchement l'enfant.

Il s'élança en avant d'eux et poussa la porte verte d'un grand entrepôt, qu'il laissa bruyamment claquer derrière lui. Léonardo sentit son cœur remonter dans sa poitrine. Ça y était, le moment était enfin arrivé pour lui de retrouver son dernier frère et le sentiment de complétude qui allait avec. Il était temps de rencontrer Michelangelo.

En plus du froid qui transformait son souffle en épaisse fumée blanche et gelait le bout de ses doigts, Léo sentit une vague nausée s'emparer de lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Et enfin, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous(tes) ! Entrée en scène deeeeeee : Mikey !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre Quatorze :**_

Quand on est enfant, l'idée de devenir un jour grand nous semble impossible. C'est un monde intangible et effrayant qui nous a l'air hors de portée. Et puis les jours passent, un par un, et un matin on se réveille pour se rendre compte qu'on est devenu adulte, et ça fait d'autant plus peur qu'hier encore nous étions un enfant et qu'aujourd'hui, on ne se souvient plus comment faire pour en être un.

C'est un peu l'impression qu'avait Léo à présent qu'il allait retrouver Michelangelo. L'impression qu'hier encore, son objectif était loin, et qu'à présent, il allait devoir s'y confronter sans comprendre comment il y était parvenu si vite.

Derrière la porte, ce fut un autre monde qui se dévoila aux yeux des trois frères. Le hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient était immense et avait été reconverti en exposition des murs au plafond. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de béton qui ne soit pas peint. Les dessins, éclairés par de grandes baies vitrées près du plafond, étaient éclatants de vie et s'entremêlaient sans interruption, de même que les couleurs qui se chevauchaient les unes les autres, si bien qu'on ne voyait ni début ni fin. Au fond de l'entrepôt, un mur entier avait été peint en noir et un nouveau graff était en cours de création.

Klunk était déjà en train de courir dans cette direction, et le bruit de ses pas se répercutait de tous les côtés.

« Hey, Mike ! Regarde qui est là ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui se changeait en volutes blanches à peine ses lèvres franchies.

Près du mur, sur un échafaudage qui n'atteignait même pas la moitié de ce que serait le graff final, Léonardo aperçut enfin le créateur de ce lieu magique. Tout à son œuvre, il fallut un deuxième cri de son jeune ami pour que Michelangelo se retourne enfin. Les trois frères étaient encore trop loin pour distinguer les traits de son visage, mais ils ne manquèrent pas de voir les grands signes de mains qu'il leur adressa.

« Oh, les gars ! Salut ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Sa voix était légère. Elle enveloppa le cœur de Léo comme une étreinte. Il y avait tant de plaisir dans le ton de Michelangelo, tant d'anticipation, qu'il n'était plus possible de croire une seule minute qu'il ait pu un jour les oublier. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, il était facile de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé un seul jour pendant lequel l'orphelin de Saint-Paul n'avait pas pensé à ses frères perdus de vu. Et Léonardo portait ce savoir tout neuf comme une armure.

Le graffiste réunit son matériel en deux temps trois mouvements, dégringola de son échafaudage avec l'agilité d'un singe et accouru vers eux. En chemin, il ôta la capuche de son sweat-shirt , ainsi que le foulard qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez.

À le voir arriver au pas de course, Léonardo put constater que Michelangelo n'était pas aussi petit qu'il l'avait cru vu de loin. Il devait plus ou moins faire la même taille que lui, mais même avec son épais hoodie noir couvert de peinture et la façon qu'il avait de carrer les épaules en marchant, il avait l'air frêle. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient d'un vert éclatant, surmontés d'une casquette orange tournée à l'envers. Sa peau était pâle et couverte de taches de rousseur, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparents.

C'est quand il fut plus près que Léonardo remarqua ce qu'il aurait remarqué en une seconde s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à dévorer des yeux les moindres détails sur le visage du nouveau venu. Michelangelo arborait avec tout le panache du monde un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et une pommette de la taille et de la couleur d'une prune.

Klunk glapit bien trop vite pour que Léo, Raph ou Donnie aient le temps de réagir.

« Tu t'es encore battu ! Gronda le gosse qui, à plus de dix mètres d'eux, barrait la route à Mikey. C'était Bardford ? T'avais promis !

\- Je sais, murmura l'accusé en fixant ses pieds d'un air buté, comme s'il était l'enfant et Klunk l'adulte, et non l'inverse. Mais c'est sa faute aussi, il l'a cherché !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Protesta le gamin. Regarde-toi dans une glace, maintenant ! Il t'a complètement refait le portrait !

\- Bah, tu devrais voir sa tronche à lui, ricana Mikey en haussant les épaules. À mon avis, il va devoir boire de la soupe pendant bon bout de temps. »

Son regard se détourna alors vers les trois étrangers dans son hangar, et un sourire éblouissant, que ni la lèvre fendue ni l'œil aux trois quarts fermé n'arrivaient à ternir, éclaira son visage.

« Wow, ça fait un bail, constata-t-il en s'approchant, et malgré toute l'assurance qu'il affichait en surface, on pouvait entendre une certaine inquiétude au fond de sa voix. Vous m'avez manqué. »

Son regard se posa d'abords sur Léonardo, et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage si s'était possible. Puis il observa Raphaël de haut en bas et se mit à émettre de la joie comme une lampe émettrait de la lumière. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Donatello et s'écarquillèrent.

« Ooooh, Donnie ! S'exclama-t-il, au comble de l'excitation, en se jetant à genoux à côté du fauteuil. T'as un moteur ? Dis moi que tu as un moteur. Mec, il _faut_ qu'on te bidouille un moteur ! »

Après une seconde de stupéfaction totale, Donnie éclata de rire, ce qui sembla rendre Mikey plus heureux qu'il n'aurait dû être autorisé à l'être.

« Pourquoi s'embarrasser de Mécanique quand on peut laisser la Physique faire tout le boulot ? Demanda le scientifique quand ses hoquets redevinrent maîtrisables.

\- Parce que je suis jamais allé plus loin que la Troisième en Physique, alors que je sais comment bricoler un moteur ? Proposa malicieusement Mikey.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demanda Donatello en touchant délicatement la joue abîmée du graffiste.

\- Bof, tu sais. Rien qui ne soit pas habituel, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, un sourire rassurant et complètement dénué de souffrance sur les lèvres.

\- Comment ça « qui ne soit pas habituel » ? Grommela Raphaël. Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Après avoir adressé un nouveau sourire contagieux à Donnie, Michelangelo se redressa et fit face à ses deux autres frères. Il semblait littéralement rayonner de joie.

« J'avais oublié le coup des frères surprotecteurs, plaisanta-t-il sans une once de méchanceté. Je pensais que l'incroyable monde des adultes vous aurait un peu calmé de ce côté-là. Je me suis trompé on dirait.

\- On a le droit d'être inquiets, je trouve, protesta Raph en s'approchant d'un pas pour regarder le visage de Mikey sous toutes les coutures. T'as pas vu ta tronche ? On dirait du Picasso. »

Le graffiste eut un aboiement moqueur et baissa les yeux sur le New-yorkais qui le toisait.

« Et puis t'es trop grand, espèce d'idiot, grommela Raphaël en le poussant affectueusement de l'épaule, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Michelangelo. J'espère au moins que t'as mis l'autre au tapis.

\- Si je suis du Picasso, alors lui, c'est de l'art abstrait, rétorqua le Michelangelo en lui dévoilant un sourire dont les bataillons de dents étaient au complet.

\- Ça c'est mon frère ! »

Ce fut la première fois que le sourire du graffiste vacilla. Il ne disparut pas, mais la joie y fut remplacée par une stupéfaction sincère, comme si malgré leur présence à tous, Mikey n'avait pas cru possible jusque là que Léo, Raph et Donnie le considèrent encore comme leur frère. Et avec ça, Léonardo, qui avait passé les cinq dernières minutes dans une sorte d'état catatonique, sentit le besoin impératif de prendre ce garçon dans ses bras. Parce qu'il était un orphelin, tout comme eux, mais que contrairement à eux, il ne s'était jamais trouvé personne pour le serrer contre lui quand ça n'allait pas, pour lui dire de ne pas abandonner, de continuer à lutter, et qu'il avait été tout seul la majeure partie de sa vie, et qu'il était quand même là, souriant, rayonnant même, et que malgré sa taille, la couleur étrange de ses cheveux, ses hématomes, et surtout malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu raconter à Léo à son sujet, il était toujours le petit Mikey du boulevard Hoffman. Le New-yorkais pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Alors ce dernier ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et attira son frère fraîchement retrouvé contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

Les bras de Michelangelo entourèrent Léonardo avec une fluidité et un naturel presque surréaliste, et, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, ce dernier eu de nouveau l'impression d'être un enfant. Il faisait la même taille que Mikey, mais avait le sentiment d'être plus petit, plus vulnérable, et seuls Raph et Donnie à ses côtés l'empêchèrent de fondre en larmes. Il était de nouveau complet, de nouveau serein. Tous les siens étaient là.

« J'attends toujours tes premiers mots officiels de toi à moi, lui fit gentiment remarquer Michelangelo après quelques secondes de silence. Quelque chose qui pète le feu, comme dans les films.

\- Tu peux attendre longtemps, rétorqua Léo qui se trouvait à mi chemin entre les larmes et le rire. Je suis une quille en punch lines.

\- Je confirme. », plaisanta Donnie.

Michelangelo éclata de rire. C'était un rire franc et envahissant, qui donnait envie de rire également. Léonardo sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage malgré lui. Derrière le graffiste, Donatello et Raphaël faisaient de même.

Mikey serra Léo contre lui avec une ardeur redoublé, et bientôt, Raph se joignit à l'étreinte.

« C'est pas juste, protesta Donnie avec une moue boudeuse. Moi aussi je veux un câlin... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à qui que ce soit, et dans la seconde, tout le monde s'empila sur le fauteuil roulant. Quand le fou rire à l'humidité suspecte se fut calmé, Léonardo regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de Michelangelo, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les retrouvailles avaient eu lieu, il pouvait à présent s'inquiéter.

« Pourquoi tu t'es battu ? Demanda-t-il en priant le ciel pour que ça ne sonne pas comme un reproche.

\- Des bêtises, bougonna Mikey en enfonçant profondément ses mains dans les poches de son hoodie. Bradford est un crétin. Je le sais, et je devrais arrêter de m'énerver à chaque fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'enquit Donatello.

\- Il était dans une ruelle, en train de martyriser un petit chat. Je l'ai envoyé bouler, comme je le fais d'habitude, et, comme _il_ le fait d'habitude, il a commencé à critiquer à peu près tout ce que j'aime dans la vie. Il s'est foutu de moi, ça à la limite ça passe, mais il s'en est aussi pris à Klunk et LH, et ça, c'est pas possible. Mais moi aussi je suis idiot. Je sais qu'il le fait tout le temps ! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver à ce point !

\- Je ne te trouve pas idiot, rétorqua Raphaël, qui savait ce que c'était que se battre pour défendre ses semblables, se rappela Léo. S'il le fait à chaque fois et que tu le rétame à chaque fois, alors c'est qu'il te cherche. Et donc il te trouve. Normal.

\- Ouais, mais après je me fais engueuler par Klunk, et ça c'est pas cool, se plaignit malicieusement Mikey, avant de chercher son jeune ami des yeux. Pas vrai Klunk ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que son frère était entré dans son champs de vision, Léonardo réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié l'enfant. Il le chercha à son tour du regard afin de le remercier, pour seulement constater que le gamin n'était plus là. Quand était-il parti ? Léo n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Il s'est barré ? S'étonna Michelangelo. C'est zarb. Il est plus sociable que ça, d'habitude.

\- Il ne doit pas trop nous aimer, expliqua Donatello. Il a commencé par croire qu'on voulait t'arrêter après tout.

\- Mouai... Pas convaincu... Enfin, ça vous dit d'aller boire un truc ? Demanda le graffiste, soudain très excité. Ça doit faire un millénaire au moins que j'ai pas vu LH, et puis on pourra se raconter nos vies, comme ça ! Oh bon sang, j'ai tellement de trucs à vous dire ! »

Léonardo et Raph échangèrent un regard ravi alors que Mikey s'emparait du fauteuil roulant de Donnie pour le pousser en direction de la sortie sans jamais cesser de babiller. Beaucoup de questions restaient à éclaircir, notamment à propos de la sacoche et du matos, mais au moins Michelangelo était-il vivant, et très loin de l'image de gangster qu'on leur avait dépeint. C'était amplement suffisant pour l'instant. Le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que personne n'est déçu ^^ N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire ! 3 3 !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Saluz**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre Quinze :**_

« LH, mon pote ! S'écria Michelangelo en entrant de le bar de son ami, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la foule et des conversations en cours. Tu m'as trop manqué !

\- On s'est vu il y a trois jours, rétorqua le géant qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du visage de son ami. Tsss, Mikester !

\- C'est ça, que tu appelles un millénaire ? Se renseigna Raphaël d'un ton moqueur alors que Mikey tirait la langue d'un air taquin et insouciant.

\- Trois jours, t'es sûr ? Demanda ce dernier, l'air étonné. Ça m'a paru vachement plus long.

\- Ton sens de la durée est complètement à revoir, déplora Donatello.

\- Enfin bref, tu m'as manqué, quoi. », conclu fermement le graffiste en serrant ce qu'il pouvait serrer de son ami dans ses bras.

Léo gloussa. Il était euphorique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses trois frères soient bien là, devant lui, à se chamailler comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire au cour de ces seize dernières années. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment une période qui lui avait paru si longue quelques heures plus tôt seulement, pouvait à présent lui donner l'impression de n'avoir duré qu'un battement de cils. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tous vu hier. Leurs conversations, leurs interactions, leurs gestes, tout était beaucoup trop naturel, presque magique. Quelque part, Léonardo doutait presque de la réalité des événements. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Les quatre frères s'assirent à une table et Michelangelo exigea le récit en long en large et en travers de leurs vies à tous. Il glapit de joie en entendant parler de la famille de Léo, félicita chaleureusement Raphaël et Donatello pour leurs partenaires respectifs et s'étrangla en calculant le nombre de diplômes qu'aurait Donnie d'ici la fin de l'année. Une demi-heure et des centaines de questions après leur entrée dans le bar, il s'estima enfin satisfait, et Raph trouva là l'ouverture qu'ils attendaient tous pour l'amener à parler de sa propre vie.

« Et toi ? Demanda-t-il après que le graffiste se soit affalé dans sa chaise en soupirant de contentement, comme si les infos qu'il venait d'apprendre était de la nourriture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? C'est quoi tes hobbies ? Tu as quelqu'un ? »

Mikey lui offrit un sourire ironique.

« Non, tu vois, il se trouve que moi, j'ai un problème, répondit-il. La plupart des gens savent ce qu'ils veulent. Ils savent s'ils sont hétéro, gay, bi, s'ils aiment les blonds, les roux, les bruns, les gros, les maigres, tout ça, mais moi je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? S'étonna Léo.

\- Ben, il se trouve que je ne sais même pas si je ressens vraiment de l'attirance pour des gens. Non, attends... En fait, je ne sais pas si j'aime trop, ou pas assez.

\- Je ne comprends rien, rétorqua Donnie.

\- On est deux alors, plaisanta Michelangelo. En vérité, j'aurais tendance à dire que je tombe amoureux à tous les coins de rue. En ce moment par exemple... Il y a cette fille, du supermarché, Woody, bien sûr – comment ne pas l'aimer celui-là, il est pizzaiolo, ultra drôle et sacrément bon au plumard – il y a Renet aussi ! La serveuse qui est là-bas. On s'amuse bien tous les deux quand elle est de bonne humeur. Et puis... LH ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant sur sa chaise pour s'adresser au tenancier. Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

\- Hum, hum, répondit l'homme le plus naturellement du monde. Moi aussi, Mikester.

\- Voilà, ça fait un sacré paquet de gens.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de quatre personnes en même temps ? S'étonna Léonardo.

\- Quatre, quatre... Ce ne sont que ceux que je t'ai cité. En tout cas, c'est soit ça, soit je ne ressens pas vraiment de sentiment amoureux mais plutôt une affection très forte pour beaucoup de gens, répondit Mikey.

\- Mais, euh... Ils sont au courant, tous ces gens ? Demanda Raphaël qui, mine de rien, n'avait pas l'air super à l'aise avec le sujet de la conversation. Je veux dire... ça les dérange pas ?

\- Ah, bah faut être honnête, c'est sûr, répondit Michelangelo en haussant les épaules. Ils sont tous au courant que j'ai plusieurs partenaires. Vaut mieux pas être jaloux ou possessif, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est un vrai tue-l'amour. Mais je me suis trouvé des super boy/girlfriends moi, du coup ça va. Oh, il faut absolument que je vous présente Woody ! Si je devais vivre avec quelqu'un, c'est sûr que ce serait avec lui. Vous comprenez ? Il fait des pizzas !

\- Je suis jaloux ! Lança LH depuis un coin du bar avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Moi aussi ! », rétorqua une fille qui devait être la fameuse Renet depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Léonardo et Donnie éclatèrent de rire devant l'air faussement affolé que prit leur frère, et Raph lui adressa un sourire plus affectueux qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre.

« C'est moi ou il fait chaud, tout un coup ? », plaisanta Mikey qui se mit à enlever son hoddie.

Les sourires de ses frères s'effacèrent aussitôt, car au creux de son bras à présent visible, ils pouvaient apercevoir un pansement, comme ceux que l'on fait après une prise de sang. Toutes les questions sans réponses que la joie des retrouvailles avait momentanément effacé leur revinrent en pleine figure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Donnie qui était le plus proche, en attrapant le bras de Michelangelo.

Le graffiste fronça les sourcils en entendant le reproche un peu trop flagrant dans la voix de son frère. Il lui jeta un regard prudent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Nos doutes sont pas très jojos, si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua Raphaël.

\- On nous a raconté pas mal de trucs sur toi, tenta calmement d'expliquer Léo. On ne veux pas y croire, mais on doit savoir, tu comprends ? »

Doucement, mais fermement, Mikey retira son bras de la poigne de Donnie et le rabattit sur sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient de l'agacement mais, au grand soulagement de Léonardo, aucune colère.

« Vous avez parlé avec l'orphelinat, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

\- C'était la seule piste qu'on avait, se défendit Donatello.

\- Écoutez, j'ai longtemps été un petit con, ok ? Grommela Michelangelo. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici. Je voulais retourner à New-York, je voulais être avec vous. Alors c'est vrai, je devais être l'enfant le plus casse-couilles de la planète, mais j'avais mes raisons. Si je me suis barré, c'est parce que personne ne m'écoutait dans cet orphelinat. Ils s'en foutaient de nous, des enfants. À leurs yeux on était juste des moyens de payer leurs salaires. Quant au Lycée... ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'y arrivais pas, les profs me prenaient pour un imbécile, ils se foutaient pas mal de savoir si j'avais des problèmes ou pas. Alors je me battais, je fuguais, je taguais sur les murs, j'étais un enfer, mais j'étais surtout un gamin qui essayait de se faire entendre dans un monde ou les adultes étaient tous sourds. Bref, c'est sûr que mon image ne doit pas être très reluisante du point de vu de l'orphelinat, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'y croire. Pas vous, d'accord ? »

À aucun moment la voix de Mikey n'avait tremblé. Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton très calme, sans jamais baisser les yeux ni trahit la moindre colère. Léo décida que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour mettre sur le tapis ce qu'LH leur avait dit à propos de la maltraitance. Que Donnie et Raph pensent comme lui ou qu'ils aient oublié, toujours est-il que personne ne se risqua à en parler.

« D'accord, finit par dire Raphaël, l'air très sérieux. D'accord, je ne crois pas à la version de l'orphelinat. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Je t'ai vu, hier, dans une ruelle, en train d'acheter une sacoche à un mec bizarre. Comment tu justifie ça ? »

Les épaules de Michelangelo se détendirent, et, du coin de l'œil, Léonardo eu l'impression de voir LH se détendre également. Le graffiste eut un sourire taquin, comme si tout ce qui venait d'être dit n'était pas du tout à prendre au sérieux.

« Vous vous êtes imaginé quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux. Je sens le bon scénario pourris de série B. »

En y pensant bien, Léo se demanda également comment ils avaient pu se faire d'aussi gros films. Parce que c'était évident à présent, que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à Michelangelo. Il avait un sourire trop grand, un humour trop tapageur, des cheveux trop verts pour être tel que les esprit inquiets de ses frères se l'étaient figurés.

« On pensait que tu te droguais peut-être, murmura Donatello, dont la culpabilité qui se lisait sur son visage poussa le graffiste à passer un bras rassurant autour de son cou. Raph t'a entendu parler d'aiguilles, et puis il y a le mot que Léo a trouvé sur la porte de LH, à propos de matos. On savait pas quoi penser, alors on s'est tout de suite imaginé le pire... »

Alors qu'un sourire hilare éclairait le visage de Mikey, le barman explosa de rire derrière son comptoir. Et si Donatello parut encore plus gêné et Raph un peu agacé d'être ainsi moqué, Léonardo ne ressentit que du soulagement. Parce qu'un tel rire signifiait qu'ils s'étaient vraiment fait du soucis pour rien, et que la vérité était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins glauque.

« Alors, pour commencer, ça, c'est le résultat du sang que je suis allé donné ce matin, expliqua Michelangelo en indiquant de la tête son bras bandé. J'aime pas trop les aiguilles, mais mon groupe sanguin est rare, alors je fais avec. Et si Klunk ne peut pas le faire aussi, c'est parce qu'il est encore mineur, tout simplement. Quand au matos de LH, c'est juste le pistolet à encre que je lui ai emprunté la semaine dernière.

\- Un pistolet à encre ? S'étonna Léo. Pourquoi, pour faire un tatouage ?

\- Ben ouais, c'est mon métier.

\- Tu es tatoueur ? S'exclama Raphaël, au comble de la surprise. Je croyais que tu étais graffiste !

\- Ça rapporte pas des masses, je te signal, se moqua Mikey. Alors à côté je fais des tatouages. Au moins je peux manger. Mais je préférerais être graffiste, c'est sûr.

\- C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Donnie. J'ai toujours eu envie de me faire un tatouage ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts éclata de rire et serra plus fort son frère en fauteuil contre lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes, les taquina-t-il.

\- Désolé, répondit Léo avec un sourire de repentit.

\- Vous êtes tout pardonné, rétorqua Michelangelo. On ne vient pas de se retrouver pour s'engueuler, hein ? Et puis...

\- Mikey ? »

Interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase, le graffiste lança un regard par dessus son épaule et perdit le sourire en apercevant Klunk. Le garçon qui, la dernière fois que Léo l'avait vu, semblait au bords de l'explosion, se tenait à présent ratatiné sur lui-même, incapable de lever les yeux vers son ami. Ses bras étaient serrés contre sa poitrine, comme dans un geste de protection, et tout, chez lui, exprimait à présent la peine, plutôt que la colère. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« Klunk ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Michelangelo en se tournant vers son jeune ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. En voyant la peine sur son visage et la façon qu'il avait de se faire tout petit, Léonardo se demanda soudain quel âge il pouvait vraiment avoir. Car si il en paraissait quinze quand il était en colère, pour l'instant, il en paraissait dix.

« Klunk ? Répéta Mikey.

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir ? Demanda l'enfant, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu vas partir, pas vrai ? Maintenant que tu les as retrouvé... T'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais les retrouver, qu'un jour vous seriez réunis, et voilà. Ce jour est arrivé. Mais ils habitent loin... Tu vas les suivre, hein ? Tu vas partir, et moi je vais me retrouver tout seul ici. Je... Je... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase car il bondit sur ses pieds et enveloppa le garçon dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes.

« Je veux pas que tu partes ! Sanglota Klunk, le visage enfouis dans l'épaule de Michelangelo. Je veux pas être tout seul !

\- Tu ne sera pas tout seul, répondit Mikey d'un ton farouche, comme s'il défiait n'importe qui d'affirmer le contraire. Tu ne seras pas seul parce que je ne pars pas. Jamais je ne te laisserais tout seul ici, tu m'entends ? Parce que tu es aussi mon frère. »

Le cœur de Léo se serra car quelque part, c'est vrai, il s'était imaginé que Michelangelo les suivrait à New-York. Saint-Paul était vraiment trop loin pour se permettre des allez-retour réguliers. Mais si une partie de lui regrettait que Mikey ne puisse partir de cette ville où il avait tant de mauvais souvenirs, une autre était en même temps terriblement fière qu'il décide de rester pour ne pas abandonner cette famille qu'il s'était construit. Klunk était son petit frère, et puis il y avait LH, Woody et Renet, et il ne partirait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne verrait plus ses autres frères, loin de là.

Après tout, ils ne venaient pas de se retrouver pour se perdre encore. C'était pas demain la veille que Léonardo laisserait de nouveau ces trois garçons si importants à ses yeux lui échapper. Il se sentait de nouveau complet, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que ça continue.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous tous, merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, peut-être à une prochaine fois ;)**

 **Saluz**


End file.
